Moonlit Treasure
by PrismFanFic
Summary: Alfheim is not a game. Alfheim is where the light fairies live and race to the top of the Yggdrasil. Met Philia (Non-Canon) who was tagged by an overpowered treasure hunter for some adventures. Disclaimer: Rated T for fighting scenes.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_**In a dungeon**_

"He's here!"

"He-hey, this pressure… this presence… he's no ordinary Spriggan! The Wind Spriggan! Stop him at all cost!"

Salamander fairies scattered around for a while and form up, ready to battle whatever is battling their comrades behind the stone door. Screams and clashes of swords were heard beyond the stone and echoes into the chamber.

"We don't have a way out!"

"How many were there?"

"They say it's only one… don't tell me it's that one-"

The Salamander's words were cut short as a sharp screech was heard from the door. Following was a cut on the thick stone door as it breaks into pieces and a person bursted through it.

"There he is! Don't fear, he's just one person!"

The army clad in red charged at the black wearing fairy, before he disappeared in front of their eyes.

The next minute they knew, cuts appeared on their chests and those who stood soon fall in a puddle of blood, then bursting into red Remaining Lights.

The man let gravity draw his enormous, giant, rectangular shaped greatsword. It has two blades protruding out between the metal plates from the side and white in colour. It's blades were of that of a flat grind, and on it's plates were words unknown to the fairy world, engraved on the upper left and lower right corners. The raider sighed and sheathed it's sword back into the scabbard, after both blades shifted back in between the boards.

He pulled down his cloth mask and removed the hood. A pair of blue eyes and black hair was revealed. He had a plain black longcoat, with a white shirt, yellow velvet vest, and a blue scarf. He wore grey pants and a pair of boots, with a belt going with it. He sighed and looked around.

"The Salamanders have been hiding out in this dungeon for days. There must be something worth of value here they are hiding or can't find." The man murmured quietly.

He walked around the the room, and yet found nothing of intrest.

"Well then, that's just sad…" he told himself.

Suddenly the sound of hurried footsteps were around the corner. The man hid behind a pillar immediately and out came a young girl with auburn gold hair, turquoise eyes, blue and white dress with leather vest and yet another pair of boots.

"Argh! That guy flew in, took out all the guards, and ran away with all the riches!" The girl stomped the ground.

"What riches?" The man walked out with a mind filled with questions.

"You, you dummy!" The girl pointed at the male raider.

"There were no riches in here. I'm confused as well."

"Pfft. I don't believe you."

"Wanna check?" The man snapped his fingers and a portal appeared in thin air. "You can check my Aether Inventory as much as you like and find nothing shiny."

The girl crossed her arms and peeked at the portal.

"Fine. You win." She said with a huff, "But I found this place first! If you have something of valuable it should be divided six-four. Six to me."

"I don't care about that really."

"The more reason you should tell me you found anything."

"Seriously. Nothing on me. Name's Cloudex. Spriggan. You?" The man introduced himself.

"Philia. Spriggan-Pooka."

"I see."

The two started at each other for a good while.

"Well we should go. Are you going back to Haikyo, capital of Spriggans?" Cloudex asked while leading the way back to the dungeon's entrance.

"I guess. But I don't have a home. I just sleep in taverns and inns."

"I see…" Cloudex thought about something for a while. As they reach the exit, voices could be heard from outside. Cloudex signaled Philia to stay and peeked outside.

Under the moonlight, groups and groups of Salamanders form an army. Their crimson armour shine under the bright moon and swords drawn.

"Sir, everyone is ready." A solider reported to an officer.

"Good. Now we wait for them to come out." The senior replied.

Cloudex sinks back into the shadows and grabbed Philia's hands, "Sorry, but we have to outspeed then. Hold on to me."

"What are-" she said before noticing everything went slow all of a sudden as she ran outside. Every breathe, every step of the Salamanders seemed like the were in slow motion. Cloudex spread out his wings, and Philia followed, flying into the air. And when she least noticed it, everything went back to normal.

"What… was that?" Philia asked, shaking off her hand.

"We went into hyper speed. I am naturally capable of going fast enough to get to that speed." He explained.

The two flew across the land with the moon shining upon them.

"Say," Cloudex said again, "I've been thinking."

"Yes?"

"It's late. Would you like to come over to my place?"

"T-to-to your place?!" Philia's face flared up into redness and covered it with her hands. No one has ever asker her about it, and it would. Be the first time she would. Be under the same roof with a stranger, a male stranger.

"Don't worry, there's a room for you."

"I-I guess it's ok then…"

* * *

 _ **A fast forwarded relationship, but so is fate…**_


	2. Chapter 2: The night

As the two Spriggans flew away from their first near death experience, Cloudex suggested Philia staying overnight, but fate sometimes play a joke, but for the most part put people in an embarrassing situation...

* ost/kekkai-sensen-original-soundtrack/wrmjllnrox/04%20-%20On%20My% 3*

Recommended song to listen to improve the experience when the symbol _*****_ appears.

* * *

The Spriggans landed outside a medium sized log cabin. It was nothing special, only a farm plot outside the house, and a large stump outside.

"I'm home." Cloudex said as he entered the house. "I'll go and prepare a bed for you, have you eaten yet?"

"No, I haven't since midday." Philia replied, closing the door behind her.

"Then I'll cook something for the both of us. Make yourself at home."

Philia walked towards the living room as Cloudex walked into a bedroom.

The house was not big, as expected from one living out here all alone. A fireplace was installed at the end the the wall, there are only two couches. Behind the couches is a small table with a few chairs, handcrafted. Furtherback is a coach surrounded by bookshelves. On the walls are some elegant paintings with some lightrock in the wall, providing a warm and cozy lighting for the house. Between the dining table and the couch, against the wall was a piano, the upright kind. The floor was made with wood with wax on it. On it was a gold with blue carpet. The kitchen was a open styled one. To Philia's surprise the kitchen had some simple but great cooking tools. It was also very tidy and clean.

Unable to resist the urge, Philia asked, "Can I look at your bedroom?"

"Sure, nothing that great is in there though."

Phila peeked into his bedroom, it was simply plain. A simple cabinet, simple desk, simple bed, but a not so simple blanket. She stepped inside the room and investigated it, is is blue, but seemed furry. She touched the side outwards, it was furry, but a bit rough, but the fur on the backside was smooth and soft. Philia could fell in love withr the feeling, but remembering she is in others room, she snapped out of it and gently put the blanket back, exited the room and rested on the couch, watching the starry sky afar from the window. Cloudex then came out of the bedroom and started cooking.

"Dinner's ready!"

Philia looked at the small table. He had prepared two small dishes of meat and vegetables along with some rice. It was not much, but it was sure to satisfy one's dinner need.

"You do live a simple life, yet you go out treasure hunting?" Philia asked curiously.

"I go do treasure hunting not for myself but for others. I will donate all the Yuld I gained after selling the valuables to the city. Tomorrow I'll go to Haikyo as well. The bed is ready, in the room at the end." he replied. After that the two thanked the food.

"Mm! It's good!" Philia commented.

"Really? The vegetables were grown by myself out there. The meat were hunted in the woods. The forest always provide enough if one is not greedy."

"I see…"

* * *

Philia had a lot on her mind, about Cloudex, but she couldn't think much when she is tired. All the treasure hunting has made her really tired for the day. Entering the room, she removed the armour ans gears off her body, leaving only a tight vest and shorts. The room was bland as well, but she remembered not being greedy and everything is enough. She snuggled into the bed and tried to fall asleep.

 _ ***POW***_

The sound of lightling from far away has awoken Philia once again. She cursed as she was abruptly awoken from the dream of hitting a jackpot during her treasure hunts. She tried to get back into the dream, but it was useless. Unable to sleep, she got up from the bed and wandered towards the living room. **_***** _** A beautiful melody came from there and she remembered there was a piano. There was a dim light coming from behind the wall, and a shadow moving slightly to and fro. She looked and it was Cloudex playing the piano himself, with his gauntlets off. She cannot resist herself and started make lyrics in her heart, and sang it silently and softly, in the shadows. After a while, Cloudex stopped playing the piano, and sat on the couch, as Philia can hear the movements sounds. After a long while, she peeked once more. There Cloudex was sleeping in the coach holding a book in his hand, with a lightrock in dim mode. He was only wearing a shirt and a sweatpants. Without his mask and hood on she could see clearly what he looks like. Afterall he was still wearing his hood when eating.

He had several distinct features, a pair of slightly thicker eyebrows, flatter nose and a scar on his right side of the face, resembling that of a clean cut. Philia's heart beated faster again. Cloudex's face was not handsome in particular, but does give others an impression of a skilled warrior, and a reliable person. She thought she was only blushing because Cloudex asked such an abrupt question, but no, because she felt he is a person who can be relied on, love may be another thing, but she definitely had good feelings about him, and reminded her of a person she tried to love, but she doesn't really know. All she knows is, she wanted to sit beside him, for now.

She took the book from Cloudex gently, and looked at it. Photos of cats. She loved cats, and she didn't even think Cloudex was into cats as well. Looking through the pages, she started to feel drowsy, leaning her head upon Cloudex's shoulder, she have never slept with a stranger before, but somehow she is willing to. Not even a hint embarrassment, just comfort. Soon she too fell asleep. The two slept together, under the noises of thunder cracking away in the distance, and yet, both of them were unaffected by it, and Cloudex still sleeping deeply, unintentionally rested his head upon Philia's. One last thunder cracked, the lightrock went out.

The next morning Philia woke up in the couch lying down with a furry blanket on her. She remembered that the blanket was Cloudex's. She also remembered last night sleeping upon Cloudex, and her face blushed again. She can't believe she did it. That's it, Cloudex now knows she has slight feelings for him. For a moment she freaked out a bit, but immediately saw the book she was reading on the book. Did she put it there? No. She fell asleep reading. On top of the book was a small note, "If the sun to your left hasn't risen over the mountain, I'm outside farming."

Philia looked to her left. Outside was still a bit dim, but she knows it's about dawn. She went out and saw Cloudex tending his vegetation under the light of a lamp. Looking up, he saw Philia standing on the doorstep.

"Oh Philia, you are awake."

"Thank you for the stay, I'll be going soon."

Cloudex stood up and start walking back to the house. Philia suddenly bowed, "I'm, I'm sorry for last night!"

Cloudex shook his head and smiled, "It's nothing."

* * *

 _ **An hour ago**_

Cloudex has gotten used to get up early to do his daily chores. The sky started get bright and yet, the moonlight dominates the lighting. The lightrock above his has already gone out, as smokes slowly float out towards the windows. Slowly he tried to leave the seat, when he noticed he head was rested on something silky. He peeked to his left. It was Philia resting on his shoulders. He did get freaked out as well. Looking closely, her sapphire blue eyes were closed, her lips were slightly opened, her skin was a bit pale for a Spriggan, but he didn't mind, and she leaned all her weight on his shoulders, yet she didn't feel that heavy. But he then saw she was holding the cat book. Then he realized what happened. He deduced it was the same for Philia, only the both of them didn't realize they were locked in such embarrassing position.

He gently lay Philia on her side without waking her, put the book on the table, and gave her his blanket. Afterwards he wrote the note, and gone out.

* * *

When in doubt, rest head on a shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3: The 13

_**It's always best to be a bit nosey about things one shouldn't know about, especially with Philia having nothing to do.**_

* * *

After a short breakfast the two left the cabin and headed for Haikyo. Haikyo is the capital of Spriggan territory. It has a huge ziggurat as the center, the place where all the gold and valuables that belonged to the Chief were stored, and conveniently, the place where the lord lives. Spriggans are famous for their treasure hunting skills, but in combat little to none can even defeat a Pooka, another race that is not very strong.

The two flew over a mountain and beneath their eyes is the capital, most faries in Alfheim joked it as a ruin. In fact it is a ruin, but it meant a lot to the Spriggans, as this is where they were raised and fought for.

Cloudex slowly landed near a pawn shop, and casually walked into it, as Philia follows behind.

"Yo! If it wasn't my favorite 'Sell everything' customer! What can I do for you Cloudex?"

A young energetic voice said from behind the counter. The man was Eight Feet tall, a black skin tone with a muscular body. He had dreadlocks all over his head and a small goatee. Philia gulped. She had a feeling that all friends of Cloudex are going to be this eccentric.

"Darwin, as usual, I'm selling everything, and is Macy in her tavern?"

"Yeah she is, despite no people go there. You are the only one." Darwin said as he start clearing Cloudex's Aether Inventory.

Philia looked around. There are a lot of weird valuables for sure. A tribal mask on the right, scrolls on the left in the showcase, and several daily products on the shelf in the middle.

"Darwin not only does pawn, but he also sell some necessities for exploration." Cloudex said. "If you need anything just ask him."

Turning his head to the shopkeeper inside, he yelled, "Darwin, the beauty outside is my friend, give her a discount if she comes by!"

"Surrre." the voice echoed back.

After out of the shop, Cloudex asked, "So what are you going to do now?"

"No idea. I always wander around until I find interesting stuff."

"How about the tavern?"

"The tavern?"

"Macy's Delight, located down the ally. No one actually goes there but she always has some information about places of intrest, which definitely is worth checking out."

"Sounds good to me."

"Welcome Cloudex."

The woman behind the bar has a slim, feminine mature figure, yet with a red ponytail does make her years younger. Not only that but she has a stunning appearance.

"No it's not only me today, Macy. I have a friend."

Macy looked at Philia, "Oh so is she your girlfriend? You know, no one ever come to such remote a place, unless they are willing. Your orders?" she jokingly asked.

"No-n-no Ms Macy I'm-m not Cloudex- girl-girl-" Philia stumbled as her face blushes like fire.

"Nah, she is a treasure hunter like me. And she wants some juicy infos. By the way, A cappuccino for me."

"I'll just have tea." Philia reqested still blushing.

"Alright. Wait for a moment my precious customers." Macy said lazily.

"Ahh nothing is better than a cappuccino to start of a day." Cloudex exclaimed after a sip of his order.

"Mm-hm (Yup)" Philia still drinking her tea.

"Glad you liked it, anyways, I've got a pretty good load of infos." Macy smiled.

"What's the headlines?" Cloudex asked.

Macy's aura changed. The air suddenly felt heavy. "The composition '13' has been found."

Cloudex turned serious and leaned forward as well. "What's source?"

"The Rat."

Philia's theory was right, Cloudex does stick with some weird people.

"Then that's got to be true. We have no time to waste."

"Uhh, can someone explain what is the piece '13'?" Philia asked hesitantly.

"It is a piano piece that summons an entity when played, and will grant a wish to the player, whatever wish, any wish. Should any race or faction get their hands on it. A war is set. Therefore before anyone get this piece we have to get it, and destroy it. I've been searching for this devil for so long..."

"Is it that bad? And I think is only a legend." Philia asked.

"I wish it was only a legend. But no, '13' does exists. It was originally passed down by the Pooka race, created even before the race for the World Tree began, but it was gone missing some time ago."

"So are you going or not?" Cloudex asked Philia.

"Well, yes… I suppose we form a great team." Philia smiled.

* * *

"So where is the piece located?" Philia asked while flying through the forest. Cloudex and Philia set off towards south, down to the wetlands.

"According to Macy, it's in near Undine territory. However, I don't think they are going to welcome our visit."

"Why so? Spriggans have been in peace with Undines for over 300 years."

"As I said, the piece '13' is only a matter that only nobles and info brokers know. If we causally walk in and say we are here to find '13', they won't let us be."

"Actually, what nobles?"

"Unlike other races, Undines are ruled by one family, and above all, at the top is the leader, or rather king."

As the two flew through the forest, Philia could sense a wet atmosphere up ahead. She knew they are close to the swamps, which means near Undine territory. Suddenly Cloudex came to a halt and landed.

"We are going to walk here from now on. The thick mist up ahead will block light and we can't fly." Cloudex suggested.

"Yeah, I can sense the damp air. Most presumably a swamp." Philia landed as well. Giving Cloudex a ring, she explained, "This ring is called tracker ring, it comes in pairs. If we get lost just push the jewel, and the beam of light will guide us both to each other, regardless of any mazes or illusions."

"Nice thinking Philia."

"Ehh heh heh, it's nothing."

The two walked out of the forest, and all they can see are bodies of water and dead, petrified, hollow stumps and trees. The water didn't smell good, almost like a damp rotten egg. Amphibians and crawlers are not Cloudex's favourite types of animals, but there are still worse.

 ***Dap* *Dap* *Dap* *Dap***

The footsteps of the duo echoed, as they step in the mud and puddles. The mist was not as thick as Philia thought, as she can still see Cloudex leading the way, but no light can be shone through above.

 ***Dap* *Dap* *Dap *Di* *Dap***

Cloudex stopped once more, as Philia bumped into him without looking.

 ***Di* *Di* *Di* *Dap***

Philia heard it. This wasn't their footsteps. Someone is closing in slowly. "Well well isn't these two our treasure hunter cousins?" a jokingly laughter came through the mist. "Don't tell me you are looking for '13' as well?"

"Who are you?" Philia unsheathed her beloved dagger, Sword Breaker, "Speak up!" Cloudex put his hands on the handle of his sword as well.

The shadowy figure came into their sight, and they can see that she was not alone.

"Pricelia."

"Cloudex, it's been too long, I and my men have been stalking you since you entered the swamps and you didn't even noticed a thing…" Pricelia yawned, "How boring."

Philia looked at the mysterious woman. She had a violet hair with bangs on the side, and the rest let down to her waist on the back. And with a very heavy gothic makeup on a milky skin with purple accent, and a set of purple armor, Philia knew she and her army behind her are Imps.

"I don't want to fight you nor do I have a bone to pick with you at the first place. Now leave." Cloudex sternly warned.

"Oh but I do Mr good guy." Pricelia slowly taunted. "The leader, erhm, king does not wish to have competitors finding '13'. So you must die."

Upon saying that the Imps spread their wings and dashed towards the two. Without light, the Imps can still fly for a short period, to others, this is a great disadvantage.

Philia now felt really threatened. In the past she would only fight monsters. Put not treasure hunting while competiting with others.

"Can you fight?" Cloudex asked.

"Of course!"

"Fend yourself while I deal with Pricelia! Good luck!"

"Good luck."

Phila may not be always fightinf with people, but her swords skills are beyond exceptional for a dagger. With a swipe to the left and and block to the right, she has killed 3 Imps that were charging at her a while ago.

Pricelia unsheathed her long sword and pointed at Cloudex. "I won't forget the past Cloudex. It's your turn!" as she turned serious and tried to slash him at his waist. Cloudex said nothing but kept backstepping and dodging her furious attacks. Ferocious, she finally yelled, "Are you scared for what you did, or you tried to deny it? No you are just a coward!"

Upon hearing this Cloudex backstepped one last time, and went into point blank range, put his hand on her stomach, and pushed her away.

"I told leader that you did wrong, that's all I did!" Cloudex replied."

"No you aren't like that… You just tried to kill me and torture me!" Pricelia's voice turned berserk and charged at Cloudex again.

Unfazed, he unsheathed the two handed sword, and blocked her attacks one by one using only one hand. As Pricelia's attacks get faster and faster, Cloudex managed to keep up with ease, and with an opening, using the flat side of the sword, and pushed her away.

"Why you-!" Pricelia turned visually angry, "Men, get Cloudex, leave that girl alone!"

Back to Philia, she already had over three dozen of remaining lights, the flame faires turn into upon death, and she is still ready for more.

"Who is this woman!? We can't beat her!" one of the soldiers cried.

"Miss is calling us, let's just retreat while we can!" the other terrifying yelled.

As the soliders backed off, Philia put her dagger back in the sheath, and huffed in exhaustion. The fight was not hard, bur the sheer number of enemies drained Philia's stamina. Lifting her hood, she realized she had kind of became Cloudex, and laughed quietly.

A little while later, Cloudex was standing upon another dozen perished remaining flames.

"Re-Retreat!" Pricelia know very well she would lose the battle if it keeps on going.

The soilders at first slowly backed up, but when they see two pairs of blue eyes with hood above the sea of remaining flames, they got petrified, and from there, ran away as fast as they could like wolves with their tails between their legs.

"Cloudex! Are you alright?" Philia ran towards him.

"I'm fine, take care of yourself first." he said in a reassuring voice.

"I'm definitely fine! I've lived all by myself all these years, and fought on my own. It's just most of the time nothing in peculiar happens."

"Well, when the weird happens everyday, it becomes the norm."

He looked left and right, trying to remember something.

"Philia, which way is North?"

"Don't ask me, I have no idea as well."

"Well then, time to use my elementary gifts to good use. Stick close to me."

Philia did so as she was told. Upon clinging to his arm, she heard a spell she never heard of, and the voice was Cloudex himself mumbling, "Ég er vindurinn, og verða Tornado."

Instantly, a wall of wind formed around them, and it slowly turned and twisted, expanding it's radius. A ray of light hit Philia's face, she looked up, and the sky above them is clear. The tornado kept growing bigger, and finally, it imploded, pushing all the mist away.

"What was that Cloudex!? You could have used that spell earlier!"

"Sorry, that was a tornado spell, but as you expected, such powerful spell can drain my energy." he said while huffing heavily, "if one became realiant on it, it will shorten the lifespan of the user."

"By the way… isn't tornado a wind type magic? How did you learn it?"

"By practicing over and over, plus really learn the spell."

He stood right up once more and looked around. "There! An entrance!" He pointed the finger to a run down architecture with stairs leading down to the earth.

"Why are we going down there?" Philia asked curiously, "I thought we are going to a dungeon, but a creepy place like this?"

"Who told you the piece is in a dungeon? More precise, we are going to steal it, not find it."

"Ehhhhh!?"

The night vision of the Spriggans helped a lot when walking in near total darkness. The tunnel beneath the swamp was damp, and water is slowy dripping down.

"Oh on a stealing thief mission… I'm so excited!" Philia didn't stop her rambling throughout the tunnels. Her excitement could not be extinguished easily.

The two slowly came to another opening, this time with a canal separating two sides.

"We must be in the sewage. That means we are in the Undine town. You know we can't fight back in other's territory, right?"

"No, and I guess we are taking the tunnels is because guards won't let us in easily right?"

"Exactly. Today the Undine had a ceremony of some sort. Details were unknown, but if it is about the piece then we will have to take it, or rather, snatch it whatever the cost."

"Got it."

The Undine capital Penuseal is much like a lovely, lifely city in folklores, with a majestic castle watching down the city with blue roofs and white walls. Roads made out of stone and hard clay for walls. In terms of technology the Undines are not far from the Leprechauns, masters of weaponry and creation. They have advanced knowledge of magic and science, and really specializes in water and healing. Some even call it Capital of tomorrow, thus visitors whether merchants or warriors flock to this city.

A lid in an alley was lifted and Cloudex stuck his head through the hole, examining the area. Afterwards, jumped out and pulled Philia up.

The crowds of people on the street to and fro, and with the majority of people being Undines, it almost looked like a sea in motion. The two Spriggans followed the flow and walked towards the castle.

"Say… is Penuseal more lively than usual?"

"I suppose it is. I bet we can find answers near the castle, look."

Right up ahead, the road slopes up, and at the end of it, a huge crowd of people are cheering and clapping. The two walked quickly and squeezed through the crowd.

"Excuse me sir, uh ma'am… passing though, sorry!" Cloudex and Philia apologized and trying to pass through the tight crowd, finally got to the frontlines.

There, in front of them, is a piano, in the middle of a flat land, alongside are a few elegant chairs, with a lot of guards patrolling the area.

"This must be an event the royal family holding, and the presence of a piano doesn't give me good vibes. Philia commented.

"Indeed, '13' can be played by whatever instrument you play it with, only if you play the piece correctly, however, the piece was intended to be played by piano." Cloudex states.

An aged elderly in formal dressing steps in front of the crowd and spoke with his loudest voice, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I welcome you to our special event today. But first, the royal family will be entering, please silence."

The voices died down very quickly and music of entering prelude was heard in the front. A line of men and women, pets and even children in elegant, royal clothing slowly walked out of the castle and sat down on the chairs already there. A middle aged man in a suit of kinglike walked close to the announcer earlier and stood upright. He have rather curly hair, and does not go well with the colour blue. Regardless, his wrinkles have already been all over his face, and showed the look of a noble.

"My fellow citizens," the king of Undine spoke with a loud voice like the announcer, "today will be a glorious day for the Undines. For so long we have been seen as a peaceful race, but they were wrong…"

"Cloudex, is this the Undine Lord?" Philia whispered near Cloudex.

"Yes, King Orthborne the Second. Despite the Undine race seemed so glorious and prosperous, underneath, he tortured and killed a lot of good men. But he was held back by his son, Sumeragi the First."

"Sumeragi? I knew him!"

"Huh?"

"In the past he was a great samurai who was travelling across Alfheim, and was in a group I used to be!"

"Intresting... Anyways, because of Sumeragi secretly leading the city, it became prosperous and wealthy. Thus the true king is Sumeragi, but Orthborne was nothing but a mistake with royal blood."

"Now, to the point." the king's voice continued, "Our expedition team has lately found a great relic. I present to you, the music piece '13'." The king took out a paper, on it are some musical lines and symbols, and the header wrote "Dance of the Satans (13)".

"Oh no." the two Spriggans mumbled.

The crowd was baffled. They have never heard of such music piece. Nor do they know what it does. The Undines start chattering about it and soon it became a loud talk.

"Quiet my people. The music piece '13' is no matter to be laughed at. Whoever plays the song, will summon an entity that grants us any wish, ANY." The king said.

"Father!" Sumeragi in the background stood up. "You can't do this! You know what happens when the wish isn't pure!"

"Oh I can, and I'm willing." the king turned back and whispered in silence with a hateful face.

Turning his face back to the crowds with a normal one, he ordered the guards, "Tie that rascal up, I'll give him a lesson later!"

"No you can't Father, Fa-" Sumeragi tried to speak, but he was tied back to the chair and muted with tape on his mouth.

"Terrible…" Philia said.

"Philia, do you know why the piece 'Dance of the Satans' is called '13'?"

"No."

"Because the whole song lasts for around 13 seconds if played correctly and in a perfect melody."

"Now my people… I'll be playing the song here and wish that I can be the fairy king, so that I can make my race Alfs, so that we can take Alfheim ourselves!"

The crowd was hesitant at first, but slowly began cheering and clapping once more, thinking their "good" king is going to make them win the World Tree race once and for all.

"In addition to that," Cloudex contining his whisper with Philia, "The entity is Satan himself, which if the wish is impure, Satan will grant the wish at the cost of taking away half of the lifespan of the wisher, however, a pure wish will banish the Satan, in return, an angel grants the wish without any cost. However the latter angel part is only a legend. No one really knows if it is true or not. To me Orthborne only wants himself to be the fairy king."

"Hey you there!" several soilders came walking towards them, "you two look suspicious, come over here!"

Under the cheering, Orthborne sat in front of the piano and readied his posture.

"Philia, free Sumeragi, I'll take care of the guards and piano. Run!" Cloudex ordered.

The two hooded Spriggans dashed out of the crowds, as Orthborne started playing the piece. Philia dashed near Sumeragi and drawn her sword, cut the ropes. The song was played for 5 seconds. Below on the ground red shapes are starting to form a circle round the piano. The melody was fast and clear with a low tone. Cloudex was busy dodging the guards and soilder trying to catch him. The nobles and royals freaked out and faints when the hooded woman with a dagger was near them, thinking she was an assassin. The piece have been played for 8 seconds. More lines started to link, and slowly it formed an upside-down star. Cloudex drawn out his sword when he was at a safe range with the guards, and sliced it down making a sword wave. The music was dark and low. Played for 10 seconds.

11.

12.

13-

"Hmm?"

The music came to an abrupt end. It didn't seemed finished with that minor key. The circle slowly dissappeared and retracting back to the piano. The crowd silenced waiting for the entity to spawn. Orthborne tried pressing a key on the piano over and over.

"Why is the piano not making any noise!?" he said angrily trying to press the key, "this is the last note-"

*Creaaaaak*

At that moment the piano began to fall over in separate ways in two pieces. Upon closer look, it was slashed in half, clean cut. Philia knew there could have been none other men.

And yes, with a greatsword in hand, Cloudex's sword wave managed to destroy the piano successfully. Standing there, while the crowds and citizens, guards and soilders, royals and nobles, Orthborne and Sumeragi, were shocked by the event.

Orthborne looked slowly towards Cloudex, and screamed in terror, "You are- you are- are- the Spriggan- Wind Spriggan! The Alfs renegade!"

This even alerted Philia. An Alf renegade. Is that even possible? She questioned herself.

The crowds and royals yelling and crying for mercy. Terrified, they thought a Spriggan assassin came to kill the king, the bad king they loved so much.

Sumeragi was freed, and immediately recognized Philia.

"Philia, is that man your friend?"

"Yes…"

"Guards do not kill or harm the Spriggans!" Sumeragi sternly ordered.

The soilders and guards were closing on Cloudex just to be stopped by the order.

"Don't- don't listen to him!" Orthborne said. "Kill him without mercy!"

"Everyone stop!"

The area became silent once again when the old, loud, booming voice was spoken again. Spoken.

Philia looked over to the source. It was the announcer.

"Grandfather…" Sumeragi murmured.

Running to Cloudex, she asked, "Who is that man!?"

"Undine Lord Hathus the First. A great king and lord of Undines. Kind and treated his race as his own sons. It was him who made the Undine race so great that they can build a castle, Penuseal, on the wetlands."

"Huh… Undines does have a big history..."

"My fellow citizens, I the former lord and king, Hathus, apologize for the trouble my son, Orthborne has caused. The piece was never meant to be played, nor was it safe to play. The king that you loved so much, was Sumeragi who lead Penuseal so prosperous. Orthborne did no good."

At an instant the crowd went wild and confused. Some even cursed Hathus for being a liar, shouting words of hate. Despite this he continued.

"Sumeragi, my grandson, come up here and tell your citizens the truth."

Sumeragi slowly walked to the front. And started saying his knowledge on the piece '13'. Everything about the Satan, impure wishes, and how he tried to make and lead the Undines, despite his father Orthborne did nothing.

"Liars, all liars!" Orthborne got angry and started shouting. "You just want the throne. You want my riches!"

"Guards. Mute him." Hathus ordered the soilders, and they promptly did so, by tying him up and put a tape on his mouth.

The crowds could not believe what they heard, but when Sumeragi kept on, they slowly put the pieces together, and finally, the last of the voices of hate or terror died down.

Cloudex then suddenly stood up, walked towards the piece "13", picked it up, and handed it to Sumeragi, without a word.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I came originally to destroy the piece, but you can take it and make a wish for you people, for you are a good king. If not, then you shall have the honors of sending this song back to hell."

Sumeragi held the piece, throught for a moment, finally ripped the paper into pieces, and threw it in the wind, as they flew away, and Orthborne crying and yelling in rage with him muted.

"Shortcuts are not my way of doing things." Sumeragi replied.

"By the way old man…" Cloudex turned to Hathus, "You set this up didn't you?"

The old former king replied with a smile, "Who knows."

* * *

 **One week later.**

 ***Knock knock knock knock knock***

"Slow down, I'm coming-"

As Cloudex opened the door Philia rushed in and accidentally pushed him over, while tripping herself as well, laying on him.

"Cough- what's the rush Philia…"

"Sumeragi, Sumeragi became the king!"

"Oh is that so?"

"Why do you sound so calm!? This is big news!"

"Yeah- I guessed it. Now please get off me, you are heavy, plus our pose…"

Philia stared into Cloudex's blue crystal eyes, without his hood and mask, saw him blushed like a tomato, looked down to see their pose, blushed as red as Cloudex did, and shrieked.

"I'm- I'm sorry!" Philia immediately got back up and bowed in apology stuttering.

"It's- it's fine. I'm all right." he stuttered a bit from embarrassment. After a long while standing, Cloudex spoke again.

"Tea?"

"Uh yes… sure."

After the both of them sat down, Philia spoke.

"About you knowing Sumeragi becoming the king… how did you know that?"

"Well here is my assumption. After Hathus retired, his son, Orthborne, took over as a king. But Hathus knew he don't have the values as a lord and king. However looking at Sumeragi, he felt the grandson is a better choice. Thus he did Orthborne's job when he did nothing, then this job was passes to Sumeragi. When Hathus felt it's time for Sumeragi to become king and spill the beans about Orthborne, he sent men to search for the music piece '13', let Orthborne have it, and spread the news the music piece is in Undine territory. The rat then also spread the info. Thus anyone who had went and tried to snatch the piece, us, will become a media as to show the citizens what a king Orthborne was, and make Sumeragi lord and king of Undines."

"Never thought of that…"

*Coo-coo*

Cloudex looked outside of the window, a pigeon was standing on the windo sill with a letter and a bag on it's legs. He walked towards it and took the letter from the pigeon, and letting it free, as it flapped its wings away.

"What does it say?" Philia asked.

"Quote and quote, 'Dear two hooded Spriggans, I thank you for stopping my father, as he is now banished as renegade. However, this matters some as to the world, they saw the Undine race is saved by Spriggans. Which will be a humiliation. I have no choice but to denounce the Spriggans, as a show. But truly, I thank you for saving my race. Take the Yuld enclosed as a small gift from us. As the Undine will never forget the two Spriggans who helped overthrow the tyrant, freed the prisoners, and let the city of Penuseal prosper. We are forever in your debt. Yours truly, Sumeragi the First, Lord and King of Undines."

As Philia opened the bag that was sent, she gasped.

"100,000,000 Yuld!?"

"Oh-"

"We are rich Cloudex, we are rich!"

"Of course we are, 'a small gift', this really shows how wealthy the Undines are, eh?"

Then Cloudex turned his smile down.

"But… I think it's best for us to go to Haikyo."

"Why?" asked Philia.

"Don't ask."

Arriving at Haikyo, the two could already feel the presence of people watching them closely. Philia was watched as well.

Cloudex came to a halt when arriving at the staircase towards the ziggurat.

"Lord Jennifer, I know you wanted find who made three races denounced the Spriggans. Therefore here I am." Cloudex shouted.

Inside the ziggurat, a young female voice shouted back. "No it's two! Is she there!?"

"I dare not to lie, but yes."

"Huh…?"

"Philia, you were involved not only in fights considering the Salamanders, Imps, and Undines. You have a part in this as well."

"Fine I volunteered in the battles between Imps and Undines, but Salamanders!?" Philia complained.

A young, tanned-skinned lady with hair so long, her bangs covered one of her eyes. Wearing in a gold-black dress, she was accompanied by two servants. As soon as she came out the Spriggans on the street all kneel down. Slowly from the top of the ziggurat she descended and meet the standing Spriggan, Cloudex, while Philia kneeling, tried to drag him on his knees, but in vain.

"Why you don't kneel before me?" Jennifer coldly asked.

"Cause I am a stubborn renegade, thus I don't need to hear your orders."

"Very well. Where is your partner in crime?"

"Right beside me shaking and kneeling."

"Stand up." Jennifer ordered in the monotonic voice again.

Slowly and shakily, Philia stood up.

"I have got enough information that you are the partner in crime… and thus, no arguments. You are banished as a renegade, but you can still go into Haikyo, without safety protection of course. I am a generous queen and lord and this is the least I can punish you for your actions." The queen said.

"Thank you my lord, my queen…" Philia slowly replied in fear.

After that she walked back into the ziggurat with her servants, and the Spriggans stood up again and left the scene, going away from the two.

"Huh? That's it, I'm banished?" Philia said in shock.

"Yup, you over exaggerated about how soilders and citizens driving away the renegades and forbid them to come in. But no. Renegades are pretty much friends with Spriggans, cause all the treasure and gold we collect for our race. And Jennifer can always hire these renegades. Thus, sometimes, I am asked by the queen herself to do some jobs…" Cloudex explained. "And well, since you are a renegade, inns and taverns do not feel very welcomed letting us stay… how about you live with me?"

"With- with you!?" Philia's face turned red again.

"Well, consider this as my apology gift, for making you a renegade…"

"No-no! I'm fine. I'll do that."

Grabbing Cloudex's hand, she smiled, "let's go home then, shall we?"

* * *

 _ **Every hero in the end must go back to a home.**_ _**But the end of the arc doesn't mean the end of the whole story...**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Engagement

_**No hero should get in a fight without a good rest beforehand, same goes for the sword they use.**_

* * *

"Hmm… So tired…"

A ray of light shone through the window, and hit on Philia's face, as she was waking up and stretching a bit. It has been a few days since she was living with Cloudex, she got her own room, the one she first couldn't sleep in. She doesn't really have any belongings all these years, except for her Sword Breaker, which she hung on the far side of the wall.

Exiting the room, she found another note beside a dish of breakfast, eggs and bread. Typical Cloudex, she thought, always leaving notes when he's out.

The weather was starting to get a bit chilly, as expected. Autumn is coming, so is Winter. This could mean farming would suffer. Luckily, Cloudex had a large store of preserved food and vegetables back in the storeroom to get through the icy wind season.

As Philia was eating the breakfast, the door opened, "I'm home."

Cloudex entered the room, as usual, with the greatsword on his back. "Good morning Philia." he took off his mask and hood and greeted.

"Good morning."

As Cloudex removed the scabbard on his back, he put the sword on the table, and started examining it closely.

"What are you doing?" Philia asked curiously.

"Checking if my sword is in good condition. I'm no blacksmith, but I can see if a sword is damaged in any way or degraded."

Picking up the sword, he sighed, "Well, time to take you to see Tom, eh?"

"Tom?"

"He is a master blacksmith, from the leprechaun race. He has the epithet 'Doctor of Swords', and he made a number of top quality weapons over the years. He is also the one of two who can keep my greatsword 'Gale Dragon' in perfect condition. Bringing it to Tom is pretty much like a body check."

"So it's a wild a guess… but are you heading to Ladones, the Leprechaun capital, in the reclamation area?"

"Yeah, so I'll be leaving home for a day or two… speaking of which, you do have your Sword Break right? Do you think it needs a check?"

Looking back at her room, Philia sighed, "It's true I haven't gave my sword a check. I think I'll be bring it with me to see that great blacksmith you talked about."

"Great! Pack your things, we are going to Haikyo."

"Huh?"

Walking down the path to the east, Phila felt a strong coastal breeze towards her face, she can smell the saltiness in the wind, and the sound the waves crashing into the shoreline. Following Cloudex, they soon arrive at a large port, located in a cresent shaped bay. Cloudex turned to the right, and waved to a man standing near.

"Uh Cloudex, shouldn't we head North? Why are we in a port? Don't tell me-" Philia asked.

"Well, we are taking the sea way."

"But why?"

"The reclamation area up North is a part of the tundra, in Autumn and Winter, the snowstorm gets pretty severe. Us fairies won't make it through the blizzard that strong. Many tried, but few succeed, even if we get through the blizzard, either it takes the whole two seasons, or get mentally challenged afterwards, especially towards the cold. You will see what I mean by that when we are on the sea."

"Cloudex! It's been too long my creepy friend!" a brown skinned tone Gnome in a black captain coat with tidy shirt underneath walked to Cloudex. He was a large man, both width and height, with spikey hair and fangs on the side.

"Ojito, this is Philia, my new partner on the trip. Philia, this is my friend Ojito, who is a trader, and the first fairy to do transportation on the seas."

"Nice to meet you Ms Philia." Ojito greeted with a bow.

"Nice to meet you too Ojito." Philia greeted with a smile. _Cloudex does have some weird or great friends doesn't he?_ She thought to herself.

"Well then Cloudex you said you wanted to go to Ladones, so you and your partner can take my ship going to Ladones with some cargo. It's the Blackbird. Good luck with that beauty! Har har har…" as Ojito walks away in his laughter.

"Blackbird? And why is he laughing?" Philia got creeped out.

"Not the Blackbird… It's the name of the ship. The cargo means weapons." Cloudex sighed

"So?"

"It gets attacked by pirates, but most of the cases it gets away, somehow. People call the ship 'Lucky Crow'."

"So does that mean it's gonna be a rough ride?" Philia showed a hint of fear.

"Hopefully not, but what Ojito was implying, is we have to be bodyguards if we want the ride. Nothing comes at a free cost."

"Seawards!" the captain of the Blackbird shouted.

The Blackbird was a medium sized frigate, the sails rolled out at the sound of order, and the "Lucky Crow" started moving out onto the sea. The two Spriggans were on board, being temporary bodyguards. And yet the trip went surprisingly smooth, along the way, the frigate sailed along the shoreline. Philia can finally understand why Cloudex did not wish to take the land. From the sea, all she could see was tornados and hails roaring across the Reclamation Area. If the first level of hell was hot, then to make the souls uncomfortable, the rest of the floors must be icy cold like this.

By afternoon, the "Lucky Crow" arrived at the port of Ladones. From the map people can only see factories and smoke stacks. However, when looking with her own eyes, Philia found out that the capital of Leprechauns were mostly made out of bricks and the place was flustering with warriors all over Alfheim, trying to find the best swords they can afford, or see fit. Half of the shops were blacksmiths as Philia walk along the big streets. The city does have factories, but were located on the other side of the city, as craftsmans are making their own works, or businessmen using factories. Either way, Ladones gives a totally new feeling than Penuseal.

Most of the blacksmiths have their shops open style, no walls, no doors, but Philia noticed a peculiar shop. One that the shop was not open, but with a oak door and walls, outside with flower pots hanging. She looked into the showcase window. The shop mainly sells some top quality swords, but with plain designs, as she can tell from looking the edges, and thanks to the sixth-senses of a Spriggan, who can detect valuables and great quality items. Despite that, the shop was not in great condition, as no one even went into it once in the past 15 minutes.

Phila looked up at the sign, it read: Lisbeth's Smith-

 _ ***Ding~***_

The door swung open, as the bell tied onto it rang.

"Welcome-" the pink haired leprechaun behind the counter yawned, but was cut short.

"Liz!"

Philia flung herself onto the counter, and accidentally knocked over the leprechaun.

"Ahhh!"

 _ ***Ding~***_

"Philia? Where are you…" Cloudex entered the shop, following Philia.

"Philia!? Is that you Philia?" the leprechaun stockingly said.

"It's me Liz! It's been too long!" Philia gave a big hug still on the floor.

"Erhm what are you two doing…" Cloudex leaned over the counter.

"Oh sorry sir, I'll be right up." The girl named Liz stood up.

"Cloudex! Liz is an expert blacksmith and my friend! How about you try giving your greatsword for her to look?" Philia cheerfully suggested.

"First, you twoknow each other?" Liz, or formally Lisbeth asked Philia.

"Yes, Cloudex is my partner when it comes to treasure hunting."

"Nice to meet you Lisbeth. I saw the name outside and I presume that's your name." Cloudex greeted.

"Just call me Liz Cloudex, any friend of mine is also my friend."

Lisbeth had a red overalls benath her armor, with only one shoulder guard. She has a bit of freckles on her cheeks and a pair of hazel eyes.

"I don't really need checking, since I had an appointment, but maybe you can ckeck Philia's Sword Breaker…"

"Is that so? Can I take your dagger for a moment?" Lisbeth asked.

"Sure…" Philia unsheathed her dagger, and gave it to Lisbeth.

She held the one side jagged dagger, and examined closely, it was all fine, until she became shocked and and gave it back to Philia.

"This sword is terrible."

"Huh?"

"You shouldn't have such a bad one… come, I'll find a better one for you…"

"Hold on." Cloudex said.

He took the Sword Breaker, and examined it under the light, same as Lisebeth, he frowned, and sighed.

"The sword is beyond repair."

Philia's gasped for a moment, but then laughed.

"Liz, stop jokjng… the sword is perfectly fine!"

Yet, the she didn't spoke a word, only glazed on the floor.

"And you Cloudex! That's not a funny joke to tell a fighter…"

She looked at Cloudex expression. Stern and hollow. She knew the both of them were afraid that she could not take the fact her beloved sword was broken, thus did not dared to speak.

"Philia…"

Cloudex finally spoke.

"I understand that the sword seemed fine, but there are already cracks from the hilt. Beneath there, the steel has already been broken."

Philia only nodded in agreement.

"You can keep the sword, but the next time the blade comes into contact with another sword, it will break."

He handed Philia her Sword Breaker.

"I know the reason you loved your dagger so much is because it partnered with you throughout the journey. But at a certain point, this journey bound to end."

"I understand."

Philia swiftly took the sword and put it back in the sheathe.

"So… will you take a look at some of the daggers I have in store?"

"...Maybe. Thanks Liz." Philia said calmly.

Cloudex know very well Philia may not look like it, but she is very depressed about the news.

"Let's go. Thank you, Liz." Cloudex said.

"Ok… Thank you for visiting."

Walking in an alley, Cloudex and Philia turned into an old shop. From Liz's shop to the alley, Philia muted herself. Cloudex knew he have to give some space for her.

"Tom, are you here?" Cloudex asked.

"Hang on just a moment, Cloud…"

The coarse voice came from behind a wall, and there a rather fat leprechaun with orange hair walked out. He had a blue simple short sleeved shirt and grey pants. His orange hair was so messy it looked like a bird's nest. His teeth was not complete and he had a beard around his chin. All in all, his is ugly. But he is Tom. Despite his appearance his workshop stayed rather clean.

"Tom, I want you to give my Gale Dragon a check up."

"Al'ight. Maintainace?"

"If there is such need."

Philia sat down on a chair nearby, with her left hand still caressing her sword.

Tom put the sword on a table and start checking it. From time to time, he peeked at Philia. In the end, he asked Cloudex in private.

"That gal o'er th'er is Philia you told me no? What's with the sad look?" he quietly asked Cloudex in the backroom.

"Well, her Sword Breaker is beyond repair."

"Ohhh that 'ould hurt anyone who possess it. I think I understand… Also, the Gale Dragon is in 'ood shape, do you want me to check the 'Inside'?"

"Sure."

Tom came out of the backroom, took the greatsword, and brought it in the room. It was an hour before the two came out. Philia looked at the starry skies, and sighed again. She had no idea what to do with her Sword Breaker. Ir has been with her the past years, and if it came to such an abrupt end, she could not forgive herself for not maintaining her sword.

"Cloudex. You and your girlfriend can sleep upstairs tonight. It's getting late."

Philia only nodded.

"Cloud, she isn't look good at all. Rather than giving her space, how about you talk to her?" Tom suggested.

"Maybe. I think I might even take her for a walk right now."

Cloudex took Philia by hand and walked out of the shop.

"What, wait hold on Cloudex, where are you taking me to?" Philia snapped out of her depression.

"Sigh… Go and get that girl Cloud." Tom took and beer and drank it down the throat.

Meanwhile, Cloudex led Philia to the town square. In the middle was a large fountain, still working, the lights flickered and illuminated the area. He sat down on the chair and gently let her sit down as well. The square was full of people walking, but the place became another one when night falls. The only sound that could be heard was the water splashing away, when the two didn't say a word.

Cloudex removed his mask and hood, and started his lines.

"Philia… What does the Sword Breaker mean to you?"

"Eh?" a surprised Philia replied, "I said it before, it was my partner all these years."

"True, but the sword meant more than that, right?"

Philia silenced. It brought to her memories. Memories she had a hard time getting over with.

"If you don't want to say it, it's fine, I won't-"

"No. It's better for you to know it." Philia cut in. "The sword witnessed my love to a man in the past, but ultimately failed.

4 Years ago, I was trapped in a place foreign to Alfheim. I could not escape ir find a way out. Worse still, a copy of me was there, attacked me, but I killed her. During my trapped time, I was all alone, until a swordsman came along… He tried everything he could to save me, and got me out of the place. He was my savior, the one who saved and rescued me. I fell in love with the swordsman, so did Liz and other girls. Most of us travelled along, as a team I mentioned before with Sumeragi. Yet in the end, all was nothing but a one sided harem, for the swordsman already had a wife…"

To this point, Philia started to sob, and put her hand over her eyes. Cloudex tried to stop her, but she insisted continue.

"I could never forget the times that I fought with him, and the battles we had- the Sword Breaker saw it all, and it always reminded of him, at least as a memory, if I could and should not fall in love with him-"

Philia's voice went faster and sharper, to the verge that she was almost shouting, until Cloudex hugged her in his arms. She gasped, with tears will rolling down her cheeks.

"I know that feeling. It's alright." Cloudex gently reassured. "Back then I had a girl I loved, but I was never her cup of tea. In the end she just left me in the dust. We are all the same Philia."

He ended the hug, held Philia by the shoulders, and gazed into her shocked eyes.

 _"Sometimes the past haunts us, sometimes the reality plays tricks on us, sometimes fate never goes the way we wanted. But sometimes, we just need to let go of the things we forced ourselves so hard to remember, and fogive, reassure, and rethink ourselves. It's time for you to let go of the one you tried to love, and find one you can."_

"Cloudex…"

Philia put her hands on Cloudex shoulders as well.

 _"It's been a short time. But you reminded me of the swordsman I used to love, and tried to love. At first I fought you are only a reliable person, who I can stay with to erase the past, but as time goes on, fate tried to pull us together in the end. That day we met was not coincidence."_

She smiled, and pulled themselves closer, nose touching nose.

"I think… I found the one I can love."

Their faces kept getting closer, and their lips barely touching, and they-

"Someone help!"

A shriek of despair cut through the air, broke the silence, and alerted the two sitting on the bench. Cloudex and Philia broke off and looked in the direction the scream came from.

"It was from the alley!" Philia said.

"No time to waste then!" Cloudex held Philia's hand and ran towards the dark alley.

"Well little cute blacksmith… is that all you got?" a leprechaun with green mohawk tauntingly cornered a girl in a corner.

There are several leprechauns in a similar punk outfit behind the mohawk one, laughing and taunting.

"You won't get away with this, I swear!" the blacksmith yelled.

"Is that so?' the mohawk mugger asked with a hateful face with a knife in hand, "the dead don't speak anyways. He hea ha ha h-"

"Argh!" "Get out of the way!"

The mohawk looked back. A man in black, with a hood and mask punched one of his followers in the face, causing him to lose one of his teeth.

"Dammit! Who are you!?" he yelled.

"Leave that girl alone, or things can go bad for you." Cloudex cracked his knuckles.

"Lads! Take that nosey man out! No one dared to interfere with our actions in our turf!" the mohawk demanded.

As the grunts yelled and charge at Cloudex, he can only punch them back one by one with marital arts. He left Gale Dragon back at Tom's and had to resort to punches.

Seeing the army being mowed down, the mohawk grabbed the girl by collar, "You are coming with me young lass." as he walked away in the other direction, only to be blocked by a slim figure with a hood on as well, and a Sword Breaker in hand.

"Move out of the way mate, or you will perish. No one can win me Dagger Jack in my turf." he demanded.

"Not past me." Philia coldly replied.

Angered, Jack threw the girl on the ground. "Stay there, and don't move." and readied his attacking pose.

"Please, Sword Breaker, lend me your strength one last time." Philia whispered, as she was reminded the sword would break upon a contact with another one.

"Die!" Jack charged at Philia, the dagger was small, and Jack was able to use it as if it was his hands. Philia kept backstepping, dodging his attacks, and at times pushing him away.

The two closed in and backed out a few times, as Jack became impatient.

"What's the matter lass, you have a dagger and don't use it, what's the matter with you?" he tauntingly asked.

"Not until you show a mistake." Philia replied with another line of coldness.

"To hell with that!" Jack became enraged, and swiped his dagger from above.

"Now!"

The two daggers were locked in place, as the smaller one was held by the jagged edge of the Sword Breaker.

"Please, break the sword!" Philia hoped and used all her strength, twisting the blade, and finally, the voice of it sounded.

 _ ***Crack***_

The two daggers broke simultaneously, as the shards of Jack's dagger flew everywhere, and yet, Philia's Sword Breaker broke upon a clean cut. The blade and the hilt were separated, as the blade fell in front of her eyes, as smaller particles fell, they looked like glass rain, shining and glittering.

"Goodbye, _Kirito_." Philia whispered.

The blade hit the floor making the sound, as Jack slowly backed off with a face of terror, until he bumped into Cloudex, with his eyes smoking blue fumes, and looked back at Philia, he eyes were the same as well. Overwhelmed by fear, he quickly fell unconscious on the floor.

Philia dashed to the girl. "Miss, are you alright!?" she asked shaking the girl on the ground.

"Philia… Thank you!" the familiar voice cried.

"Liz?" Philia said in shock.

"I thought I was going to get stripped of Yuld and clothing and got myself ra-"

"Erhm enough details. It didn't happen in the end." Cloudex comforted her.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" Philia asked.

"I was heading to my father's to help me make a dagger for you… with the best materials I have…"

"Where is your Father's place then? We will escort you." Cloudex said.

"The blacksmithery Tom's."

"Ehhhh!?" the two Spriggans yelled in shock.

"Sorry for the inconvenience my daughter caused. I'm really ashamed." Tom apologized to the duo.

"No, no it's nothing big… The big thing is Liz being your daughter..." they replied.

"But Philia… your sword still finally broke, because of saving my daughter. That, I have to make a new one to make it up for you."

"Yes, it did broke, but, it symbolizes I forgave the past…" she replied with a smile, and looked at Cloudex, holding the two pieces of the sword.

"Despite that… can I take a look at the sword?" Tom asked.

"Uh, sure." Philia handed over the blades.

Tom studied the metal very closely, and after a while, turned to Lisbeth.

"Liz, where is your metal that you brought here?"

"It's on the desk there." Liz replied, still shaking on a chair.

Tom walked towards the metal. It was a normal sized, deep blue ingot, the outside seemed transparent, while the inside seemed to be a type of liquid, though when knocking on the ingot, doesn't sound like the inside was hollow. Tom investigated the blade again, the bottom part was still shiny, while the rest was a greyed out shade. Upon touching the blade, he frowned just a little.

"Philia, do you know the metal your sword has been made from?" he asked.

"No… I thought it was normal steel."

Tom shook his head as he grabbed a sandpaper, start rubbing on the blade surface, he continued scratching the blade, until a blinding white light shone though.

"The sword was not made in steel, rather, it was made with an extremely rare lightweight metal called-"

"Aerolite." Cloudex cut in.

"What is that?" Philia and Lisbeth asked.

"Aerolite is an extremely rare metal that is found on floating islands." Tom explained, "The metal may not look like it, but despite it being the size of a mace, it would only weigh like a feather. It is one of the most unbelievable metals in the world. In addition to that, it is immensely strong, even with it's crystal like look."

"But my sword broke even though it is made out of a strong metal. Why is that?" Philia questioned.

"That's because the maker added impurities in the metal. Thus ruining the structure inside, shortening it's lifespan. Also, the maker didn't want people to know that you have an Aerolite sword, he intentionally coated a layer of steel and iron on it, adding weight and covering the blade, but leaving the edge, maintaining it's sharpness. So tell me, who made this sword?"

"I have no idea… my father just gave it to me." Philia replied.

"Well, anyways… the metal Liz brought here is another incredible metal, Aqualate. Any weapon made with this metal is deadly. If an edge damages something, it will liquefy the object, only the damaged part, and preventing it to regain it's structure for a short while. The only metals that can counter this effects are only the Wonder Metals, one of them being Aerolite."

"So… what are you going to do with these things…?" Cloudex asked.

Tom grabbed a white cloth, wrapped it over his head, and showed a confident smile, "Y"all can either go to sleep, or watch me make one of the best swords in the world."

Over the night, Tom worked endlessly. He first went to the drawing board, sketched the outline to the details of the sword, then shaping the two metals. He hammered the Aerolite away with his mighty hammer, heat it, and hammer it over and over again, at the same time, he carefully cut the shape of the Aqualate, slow and steady, with the final steps, hammering the parts, including the handle from the broken Sword Breaker. During this time, Lisbeth have already went to sleep, to smoothe her overwhelmed fear away, while the two Spriggans sat by the side, with Philia holding Cloudex's hand tightly whenever Tom fininshed a process. He knew very well Philia was thrilled to have a new dagger, as well as able to let go of the grudge of the past.

"Cloudex…"

"Yes?" he replied with Tom hammering away in the background.

"We still haven't fininshed the thing we were supposed to do on the bench…"

Philia wrapped her arms round Cloudex, and pressed her lips against his, with the sound of hammer covering their kissing until they part.

"Cloudex, I hope you are the one I can love."

"So do I, Philia."

* * *

 ** _As a new sword was being created, a relationship was created as well._**

* * *

"Wakey wakey you lovebirds."

Lisbeth shook the two, slept because of tiredness, with their hands still holding together.

"Oh… Good morning Liz…" Philia was the first to wake.

"Sigh… you two are helpless… wake him up as well." Lisbeth commented.

"Good morning, Philia, Lisbeth as well…" Cloudex yawned as he opened his eyes a bit.

"My father has finished your sword Philia, go check it out." she suggested.

"Oh yes, the sword! Cloudex, come on!"

"Hang on, my back is still sore…"

As Philia quickly walked with Lisebeth leading the way, they stopped at a table with a cloth on it, and Tom sleeping in his chair on the other end of the table.

"Dad, wake up!" Lisbeth shouted.

The fat leprechaun suddenly jumped from the chair and shouted, "Don't eat my swords!"

"You are having a bad dream again aren't you…" Lisbeth sighed.

Tom looked around and realized he was awoken by a nightmare. Seeing Philia beside Lisbeth and Cloudex slowly walking behind, he regained his posture.

"Sorry for the sudden scream, I'd like to call it scream of the day. Ha!"

Yet the rest didn't smile at all.

"Alright that's a pretty bad cover up. Anyways, Philia, meet your new dagger, one of my proudest work of all time!" he proudly exclaimed as he promptly removed the cloth covering the blade.

The dagger was divided into two sections. The bottom part was a white, crystallized texture as the blade's edge. The structure inside was much like a feather with lines curving slightly from the top. The upper part was a blue with a newly designed jagged edge. Between the teeth are v-shaped canals, for catching the blade. The teeth itself are in a four cornered star shape, giving it a much dangerous look and unique design. The hilt and the handle were near identical with the previous one, but with a more revamped design and a better grip. Philia grabbed the dagger and tried using it. The dagger felt like a steel feather, much lighter than the previous sword, but still maintained a good weight making her not feeling like using a feather.

"The lower part is of course, made by the Aerolite that was enclosed in your blade before, and I took out all impurities, so it is extremely strong. As for the upper part, it is made by Aqualate. Any blade dare challenge your jagged edge will get melted and broken apart. A dagger both capable of offensive and defensive. I call it, 'Feather Rift', as my appreciation." Tom explained.

"No I have to pay-" Philia took out her wallet, but was stopped by Cloudex.

"It isn't about the money, but their gift and appreciation. Let it be. Don't embarrass them."

Turning to Tom, he asked, "Now, where's my Gale Dragon?"

Tom held the greatsword with two hands, and gave it to him.

"Bud, I'm sorry, but your sword is maintained and it's business." he said.

"It's nothing. I understand." Cloudex replied as he placed the Yuld for the payment.

 _ ***Clang***_

A loud noise of metal hitting the ground was heard from behind the men. Cloudex turned his head, and saw a man with his arms and legs mostly covered in mechanical parts, yet having the wings on his back, much like a cross between a cyborg and a fairy. He has a slick silver hairstyle combed backwards, and is wearing a pair of glasses. The mechanical parts on his limbs were charred black in colour.

"Teacher, I have come back on your orders." the stranger said.

"Teacher?" Cloudex asked. "Is he the disciple you have been talking about?"

"Why yes, he is Vesper, my disciple, whom I taught him all about mechanics and blacksmithing. You should have also heard of his epithet as well."

"No?"

"The Boom."

"Still no." Cloudex replied.

"The Boom!?" the two girls however were shocked. He is the one who fights at a tremendous speed and doesn't use weapons, only fists and projectiles, every punch makes an explosion, and defeated an army invading Ladones!?"

"You are exaggerating, I don't have such power, they were just scared."

Turning his head to Cloudex, he stated, "Teacher have always told me about 'The Wind Spriggan', one that fights and moves swiftly as the wind, with a greatsword as well. I've been longing to challenge him as well. And I believe it's a good chance to test my upgrades."

"I never reject a request, especially from a strong person. How about we have a duel outside of the city?" Cloudex suggested.

"What!?" The two girls exclaimed.

Soon, the news that two powerful fighters in Alfheim are having a duel near Ladones. All blacksmiths and merchants stopped their business just to see the legendries having a bout. The citizens can only stay in the city, as the two fear anyone came close to the fighting area, the whole Reclamation Area, could get affected.

Watching from afar, Tom, Lisbeth and Philia are in a high spot with telescopes, waiting for the two to start the duel.

"So if I remember correctly, this is a normal duel, one side wins if the other forfeits or cannot battle anymore." Tom reminded.

"Say Mr Tom, why Vesper has mechanical attachments on his limbs?" Philia asked.

"Well, Vesper had an accident that took away his ability to use his limbs, but using his intellect on mechanics, he designed the attachments himself, let me make it, and thus the boom was created. Till this day he is still fine tuning his components, and adding more things to it. Right now I can dare say he has the power to fight Cloudex, although Cloud is just extremely strong."

Vesper put away his glasses, and started to announce the rules.

"Normal duel, you and me, no going near Ladones, and we will start once the rock I throw lands, deal?"

"Deal!" Cloudex unsheathed his sword, and Philia can see his eyes suddenly glows lightish blue, with the light keep escaping, like a gas being blown. Same goes for Vesper, only with silver gas.

"What are those gases we are seeing?" Lisbeth asked.

"These two are in serious mode… don't even think about looking at them." Tom explained.

Vesper's suit had a few canals, and they started to glow white as he threw the rock sky high, readied his pose.

Cloudex held his sword up, pulling it back to his waist.

"Cloudex you can do it!" Philia yelled with all the voice she got.

As the rock hits the ground, not a sound was made, and Vesper with the help of boosters dashed in front of Cloudex, trying to punch him, but got dodged, as his epithet suggests, a loud boom is heard when he punched.

Cloudex regained his posture by lowsweeping, and backstepped for distance.

 _This guy is for real when it comes to speed. Time to get in the zone._ Cloudex told himself.

A wind blew towards Vesper, as he flinched, he tried to keep and eye on Cloudex, but quickly found out his is on top of him, slashing down. His coat became a white and blue one. Vesper barely dodged the attack, as the impact blew the ground away, causing a rift. Following he kept chasing Vesper, and trying to slash him.

And all that above happened in merely 3 seconds, as the audience the city cannot see the men, but the sounds and damages they did.

Vesper flew up and gained a more faster speed, using his arrow launchers in the arm, and leaving a trail of smoke from his feet.

Cloudex sprouted his wings. They were not insect ones, but avian ones. And dashed right back at Vesper, as he slices, the blade nearly touched him, but next Cloudex used the flat side, and slammed him to ground.

"Speed… I need more speed! Gear 3, on!" Vesper's mechanical attachments changed shape, and in the blink of an eye he was back in the air.

The citizens by now can only see two lines in the air bumping into each other, and every contact they made a boomwave or a sword wave came out, dealing massive damage.

Finally, one became impatient.

"Dammit, I'm near out of energy, must end the fight quick!" Vesper notices his movements slowed a bit.

He grabbed Cloudex, threw him down to the ground, and flew up high.

"Divine Cannon!" his two palms and arms gaining energy, and slammed them together in front of him.

"Target, Lockon!" he located Cloudex in the ground, and shot a powerful energy wave, devastating the area below him.

"It's over, this must have got-"

As he was trying to gain energy, Cloudex had already moved back to the sky and slammed the cyborg with wings back to the ground with a heavy hit on the flat side.

Vesper tried to get up, only to find a huge blade above his neck.

"Cough- I forfeit." Vesper's body was smoking and the white and silver lights were gone, as he lay on the snow.

Cloudex slowly retracted his sword, and put it back in the scabbard, and helping the cyborg up, only that he wanted to lie down for a bit.

And thus, the bout was over. The crowded cheered and was amazed by the performance of the two, regardless who won or lost, they would still cheer for the two fighters.

"Cloudex!"

Philia came running towards the Spriggan, and hugged him tightly. "You won! I knew it!"

Cloudex's eyes then stopped smoking, and his coat now was turned back to black.

"Are you scared when I was fighting full force?" he asked jokingly. "I can be very dangerous at times."

"No… This just shows you are strong and capable." Philia replied with a smile.

"Nice fight, my disciple." Tom bent over and tapped him on his forehead, with Lisbeth beside, however, Vesper is out of energy to talk, so he just raised a thumb to the sky.

"Tom, thanks for everything." Cloudex patted him on the shoulder, "It's been a while since I went full force."

"Hey, no worries bud, I guess you could have a friend to fight at times, and that would be my disciple." Tom laughed.

"Funny. We got to move. I'll see you soon, next year maybe!" Cloudex farewelled.

"I'll be looking forward to it then." Tom snickers.

"Liz, good bye, best wishes!" Philia waved.

"Goodbye, have fun with your boyfriend!" Lisbeth joking yelled.

"She has never changed a bit…" Philia sighed in her thoughts.

As for Vesper, he put on his glasses again, and just showed a palm.

The two Spriggans spread their wings, and flew towards the port in Ladones.

"One thing Cloudex…"

"Yes?" Cloudex answered.

"Are we going to take the 'Lucky Crow'...?"

"No! We are taking another ship this time. The last time I got on the Crow it nearly sank!"

* * *

 **The next day**

 _ ***Coo-coo***_

Philia walked towards the window sill and took the newspaper from the pigeon. As she unfold the paper, she smiled a bit.

"I'm home." Cloudex came though the door as usual. "What's making you smile?" he noticed Philia holding the newspaper.

"You got on the headlines." Philia said.

"Hmm? Let me look."

The headlines wrote "Duel between Renegade and hero" below the lines wrote how the spectators think the generals and lords can't compete, regarding the two as the ones who can climb the World Tree, and speculating a wave of renegade will emerge. As for the photos, Cloudex's was as guess, a hood and mask, while Vesper's was in Divine Cannon mode, as well as the damage incurred: a huge crater. Several deep ravines, some huge holes in the mountains as such.

"Well, whatever happens, I'm still a simple treasure hunter, no?" Cloudex calmly said.

"Calm as always." Philia smiled.

* * *

 _ **In a cave, Imp Territory**_

"What is this!?"

An enraged Pricelia threw the newspaper on the ground, and stomps on it.

"Cloudex is a hero!? To hell with it! Will take his life myself!"

* * *

 _ **In a field, unknown place**_

A man with a green hunter's hat, with a flute by his side, was sleeping on the branches, until a news pigeon came by.

He scanned the headlines, laughed, and put it in his sack.

"The new era huh... Intresting. Are you the leader of it though… Cloudex?"

* * *

 _ **Ladones, Tom's workplace**_

"Oh, what is it?"

Vesper took the newpaper gently from the pigeon's foot.

"Thank You!"

He adjusted his glasses, and read the news.

"Oh… I hope we can fight again… Cloudex."

* * *

 _ **Penuseal, in a house**_

 _ ***Siiiip***_

A young girl enjoying her coffee, reading the news, as the newspaper itself is floating. Light from the window show half of her face.

"Renegade and heros…? Does Psychic and Magic counts? Cause I think they are much better than Cloudex's speed." she asked herself in a childish voice.

* * *

 _ **Gattan, capital of Salamanders**_

 _ ***Pang***_

The buff man in red put his sword down, and it caused a huge noise, as he reads the newspaper.

"Cloudex… You are the renegade who raided us. I'm coming for you."

* * *

 _ **The air above Sylvain, capital of Sylphs**_

"Thank You!"

A green haired girl with hair down to her neck took a pigeon's newspaper while flying in the air.

"Hmm…"

She read while resisting the wind blowing in her face.

"Cloudex… why you have such a similar ability to mine…" she said with a syched up smile, eyes wide open in intrest.

* * *

 _ **Freelia, capital of Cat Siths**_

"Nya, thank you birdie!"

A yellow haired Cat Sith took the newspaper the pigeon gave her.

"Nya what's on the headlines today?"

Unfolding the newspaper, one thing caught her cat eyes.

"Nya… That flying Cloudex seems like a bird I can shoot down… Nya~" she said as she drools a bit.

* * *

 _ **Kresstelia, Capital of Gnomes, underground mines.**_

"It's the news everyone!"

All working gnomes stopped their work, and rushed to get one.

A giant and muscular Gnome, three meters tall, gently took one newspaper, and the headlines had him excited.

"Oh that is a winged Cloudex, you can't escape my strength. I'll crush you with my hands if we meet, being a hero."

* * *

 _ **Unknown log cabin**_

"Oh, the news?"

A man in black took a glance at the headlines and smiled.

"Daddy! What's the headlines today?" a girl wearing a white dress came along.

"Oh, there is someone out there I think worth fighting." the man smiled.

* * *

 ** _A hero always gets targeted for his is a hero, having unfair advantages, just because he is a hero._**


	5. Chapter 5: A normal day

This chapter is a shorter one, and I blame school, but, it will still be enjoyable. Peace!

* * *

 ** _There is nothing better than staying with the people you love when you have got nothing to do._**

* * *

 _ ***Yawn~***_

Cloudex sat up from his bed. The sky was still dark, as the moon was already over the head. It was near the end of autumn, and Cloudex had to work extra hard to harvest the most of crops he can, thus these days he woke earlier than usual.

With his blue eyes still squinting, he slowly walked out of the door, and in the corridor, he smelled a fried egg and a rather burnt toast.

"Philia? You made this for me?"

The amber coloured hair girl looked to the left, tending to the flowers on the stand.

"Oh you are awake! Good morning." Philia said. "I knew you are waking specially early these days, so I made some simple breakfast so that you can work more."

He looked at the dish on the table. A not rather, but really burnt toast, the egg was still seemed edible, to say the least, and there was a piece of ham, a bit not ham-like. He turned, and got shocked by the view of the kitchen. Cleaness was no more, but it looked like it survived in a warfield, the walls are a bit burnt, the counter are straight up messy **,** the pan, still on the stove can go into reimbursement, and the dark fumes in the kitchen were still in the kitchen, as the windows weren't open.

Cloudex bent his head and opened the windows, as the fumes immediately escaped from the opening, and rised to the sky like a black dragon.

"Cough, cough," Cloudex said still recovering from the shock, "I really need to teach you how to cook, don't I… thanks for the meal."

"My pleasure," Philia still had no idea she got into trouble, as replied smiling.

He sat down and fearfully tried the egg. It was still a bit half cooked, but still edible. The ham was broken into pieces, and the surface was lightly charred, again, the taste was not the best. The toast however was surprisingly not the worst, though the outside totally cause health problems, removing the surface, and the bread can still be eaten. The cup of milk tea (or so Cloudex thought was) made him coughed and choked for straight 3 minutes.

"It's too hot! And too sweet! Is this even milk tea!?" Cloudex thought while coughing.

"Are you alright?" Philia asked worryingly.

"Again… I should teach you how to cook…"

Philia took the cup, and tried the liquid a bit.

"Cough… gack… did I made this!?" Philia fell for the same fate.

"How come you didn't even tried it before severing… cough…"

"I'm sorry! The food must be the same…" her face flushed red, "I musr have caused a lot of trouble…"

"Don't mind it. Let's clean the kitchen first, then back to the daily routine, shall we?" Cloudex said giving a reassuring smile.

"Sorry... " Philia still felt sorry for the trouble.

After Cloudex finished what he can eat, the two start cleaning the kitchen, from dishes to tools, walls to the counter, Philia followed Cloudex, and again, tried her best to help out.

It has been almost a month since the two came back from Ladones. Following that day the two lived a rather peaceful life with their routines, Farm work, ask for info from Macy, sell some treasure (Philia insisted keeping some that were weapons or useful items), go treasure hunting if possible, if not, shopping in Haikyo and back to home, rest. The day went by rather quickly, as two relationship between the two kept getting closer. They both know the time they spent together was really short, but the idiom "Love at first sight" was a thing, and they had no way but to accept that fate did tried to put them together.

The sun rose from the hill to the east, and the crops were fully harvested. As Philia slumped on the staircase leading to the door, Cloudex went to the back of the cabin, and push a wagon out from there.

"Philia!" he shouted from a far, "today we are not flying to Haikyo, we are going on foot."

"Why so?" Philia asked.

"We are taking the crops on the wagon, and sell it in Haikyo." he explained. "After Autumn, people out there relies on the farmers' food. We have to get these sold fast."

"Do I have to walk as well? I'm so tired." she said.

"Of course not, you only need to sit on the wagon and help me check if any thing falls from the cart." he smiled.

After all the crops for sale are put on the cart, Cloudex grabbed the handle in the front, and started pushing it. Philia sat on the seat, and looked to the back from time to time, ensuring nothing falls from the cart. Slowly but steadily, the cart went over the hill the sun always rose from. As they went over the hill, the ziggurat of Haikyo came into their horizon, along with the the city itself.

"Just a bit more, and we are there." Cloudex said.

Upon reaching the city, the guards sternly checked them.

"Halt! Who are you, and what is in the cart?" a muscular guard stopped and shouted as they got close to the gate.

"I am Cloudex, and up there is Philia. The cart holds the vegetable we intend to sell in Haikyo." Cloudex said calmly, unfazed by the guard's threatening voice.

"Cloudex? The Spriggan renegade who won against 'The Boom'?" another guard exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter how strong he is, all we got to do is check if they are transporting illegal stuff." the first guard said. "Let me check the wagon."

"Please do." Philia said.

The large guard climbed abord the cart, and uncovered the canvas on it. Only vegetables and food were seen.

"He's good, let them pass."

As the second guard opened the gate, Cloudex pushed the cart in, and they thanked the guards.

It was near midday when the two arrived at the marketplace.

"Cloudex, over here!"

Darwin shouted as he saw him in the view, sitting under a small stall.

"Darwin, I can't thank you enough for letting us share the place." Cloudex thanked.

"Don't mention it, it's the responsibility of a friend." he replied. "Plus you are helping the people, look at the prices you set! 10 Yuld for 3 potatoes? You are just a savior to the poor, man!"

"I guess so, but the lower the prices are, the better chances I can sell all my stock before winter." Cloudex explained.

For the rest of the afternoon, Philia and Cloudex stayed under the scaffolding, selling the crops. The Spriggan race are full of treasure hunters, but because of the policy Jennifer, the Spriggan queen and lord set, ninety percent of the Yuld gained must be sent to the treasury. To Cloudex, the treasury is Jennifer's bank. Thus most Spriggans are not rich, contrary to their treasure hunting occupation. But from another viewpoint, because of the income the queen has, she is able to place important defensive foundations and guards, safeguarding Haikyo, making it one of the more impenetrable places in Alfheim.

"A cappuccino and latte, take out, for my only two customers. How's it going?" Macy handed two cups to the both of them, aa she leaned on the counter of the stall.

"Thanks Macy!" Philia took the latte, and kept serving the people coming up to buy the goods, "we sold half of stock already. We plan to sell all by today."

"Oh~ that's good. Well, I'd better not jam the line here, sell me ten carrots, five…" Macy ordered.

* * *

"Oi, close your stalls, market time over!" a guard shouted as he went around the marketplace.

"Pack your things you two!" he said as he went by Cloudex's stall.

"Yes yes… we are out of stock anyways." he replied causally.

The two closed the curtains, and Philia sat on the seat, as Cloudex slowly pushed the wagon out of the stall, and soon they were out of the city.

The cart went the way they came, through the woods, following the dirt path, and slowly up a slope. It was already late, but Cloudex and Philia did not use their night visions. All they did was following the guide of the moonlight. Philia looked up at the silver dish above their head, it reminded the same day she met Cloudex, bright and clean, white and illuminating. It's a shame that the world did not allow moon and stars exists together. They sky was a dark blue, cloudless. A gentle breeze blew from the back, and the amber-orange hair of hers danced slightly in the air.

"Cloudex, care to stop for a moment?"

She jumped from the wagon as soon as it stopped, grabbed the handle and pushed.

"Philia, you don't need to push." Cloudex said, " Just sit on the wagon and enjoy the ride."

"It doesn't matter. I just want to share this moment with you." she gave him a smile, "under the moon."

Cloudex looked up at the moon naturally. "Ah, I see what you mean. Isn't it beautiful?"

"It's almost the same as we first met. The first night you invited me into our home, the first time your piano relieved my memories, but in a good way."

"Your singing is the same."

"You heard me sang?"

"You started off very weak, but eventually your words reached my deep memories."

"Actually, is the girl you loved an Alf, same as you?"

"You did overheard Orthborne saying I'm an Alf… yes I was one. Was. Up there on the World Tree, the city of Yggdrasil, I once loved a woman. Well, a one sided love to say the least. She knew very well I tried to did everything to impress her, but the thing I never knew, was she loved gold more than a man's heart. And yet, she could not say that out loud. She was pretty outside, but the same cannot be said the same for her inside. Finally, she found a way to get rid of me. When the messenger of Oberon found his way to her saying Oberon would like to take her as her wife, she didn't even hesitate to accept the marriage.

The rest is my assumption, but either Oberon fear me going after his wife, or the woman fear me coming for her, they sent a whole army came after me, saying I broke numerous Alf rules and will kill me."

"So hold on, who exactly, are you for a whole army needed to be deployed?" Philia asked.

"One of the strongest fighters in Yggdrasil, but I did not fell under the army because I didn't want to. In the end I defeated the army, but I was pushed off the edge of the city, by the hands of Oberon, and if one went over, he could not fly straight back up and had to pass through the middle of the World Tree, as all the races have been trying to do so for the past centuries. The last line I heard was, 'For the sake of-'"

"Titania." Philia answered. "The legend only calls the fairy queen Titania."

"No… the legends down in Alfheim is more like an insight into the future. Someone wrote all things that would happen in the future, and passed them down." Cloudex explained, "The woman's name is actually Titania."

Looking at the moon once more, Cloudex said, "Looking at the moon right now… I don't feel sad or depressed. I got a home. We got a home. And it doesn't matter our alternate future." They pushed the wagon to the peak, and down there, a log cabin stays, their home is right there.

"Thank you… Cloudex. For letting me know of your past. I feel a lot more safer with a home as well." Philia looked at Cloudex, smiling, "Our home is right down there."

"Hold your hands like a cat's paw, so you won't cut your fingers."

After dinner, Cloudex stood aside Philia teaching her the very basic cooking skills. Philia was a good learner who quickly mastered the skills Cloudex taught her. From cutting to frying, she learned all of them in just one night, at least. This ensures the next breakfast she makes is not going to make him choke, Cloudex told himself.

"Philia?" Cloudex asked while sitting on the sofa facing the fireplace.

"What is it?" She came over and sat next to him.

"I was thinking about removing your bedroom…"

"What? Where am I going to sleep then?" she panicked.

"That's why do you want to sleep in my room? I planned to use that room at then end of the corridor for something else."

"Sleep with you in- in-" Philia's face flushed like she at a chilli. True, she have slept with Cloudex before, but on a couch. Sleeping together on the same bed is another story.

Seeing his girlfriend blushed so red, he can't help it but laughed.

"What? Your words are so suggesting…" she shyly said.

"If you want to sleep in a different bed that's fine by me-"

Cloudex got cut as Philia karate chopped his forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?" he cried out loud in pain.

"You dummy! Of course I'd like to sleep with you… it's just, don't you think it's a bit too fast?" she explained.

Cloudex could do nothing but give a weak smile.

"Well, you didn't even complain that we kissed even though we met only for a week."

"That was different!" she pushed Cloudex on his back, "That kiss was more like- like- comforting! You know…" she looked the other way showing her blushed-red cheeks.

 _ ***Chu***_

Unexpecting a kiss on her cheek, Philia flinched a bit and cutely yelped in the girlish voice she can.

"Stop teasing me!"

"I guess I just like to see your girlish side a bit more." Cloudex slyly smiled.

"What, are you saying I am a tomboy?"

"No, but to me you are quite aggressive when it comes to our relationship…"

"Hmph."

"Sorry sorry…"

"How are you going to make this up?" Philia still a bit unhappy about his comments, she wished he could have been a bit more romantic but he might just be a bit too blunt, until Cloudex suddenly leave the sofa, and picked her up, one hand on her back, and the other beneath her legs, much like a princess carry.

"What are you doing?" Philia laughed.

"You said you wanted to sleep with me right? How about tonight? At least as an apology."

He reached the side of his bed, and gently put Philia down on his bed.

Upon lying on the bed, Philia buried her head in the blanket alone, "Mmm… I can never get old of your blanket, so furry…"

"I knew you liked the furry blanket I had, so I was thinking making a new one, do you want a large sized one for us or a small one just for yourself?" Cloudex smiled, asking a simple yet with deep meaning question.

She turned her head to Cloudex, and smiled, "For us, dummy."

Switching off the lightrocks in the house, Cloudex could still clearly see Philia on her bed, under the moonlight. Her appearance still is the same from the day they met, he remembered fate somehow let themselves be together. He felt the time being in Alfheim with Philia was a lot more meaningful and memorable than it was in Yggdrasil. But no, he told himself, for now, I just want to stay with Philia.

He stopped his thoughts, and snuggled into the bed with Philia waiting for him. By default Cloudex's bed isn't small at all, rather, it perfectly fits the both of them. Under the blanket, they could feel each others warmth, and soon joined hands.

"Cloudex, why are you called Cloudex?" Philia asked out of curiosity.

"Well, the word 'Cloudex' meant 'Man with the Clouds'. Alfs link clouds to freedom, so the better term is 'A free man'. What's yours then?"

"'Philia', according to my mother, meant 'Love between Friends'. But still, I want us to be more than that, more than 'Philia'."

"Me too." Cloudex kissed Philia on the cheek once again, this time, with less playfulness. "Good night dear."

"Good night." she replied.

* * *

Two men in red armor went through the forest and crossed the bushes. They have been walking for days, under their boss's command as to find something on the ground, that one would easily miss when flying.

"Ugh, I think I'm going to fly for the rest of my life. Now I hate walking." One of the men said tiredly.

"Let's just walk a bit more then we can camp, this place is too bumpy." the other said.

"Fine, fine…"

When they walked onwards, the second man stopped his pace.

"Hang on, why is a log cabin in the middle of nowhere?"

"Do you think… this might be the place the Spriggan lives?"

"Possibly, his home can't be far from his capital anyways, let's fly back to headquarters as soon as possible."

As such, the two men sprouted their wings, and swiftly flew back towards the direction they came from.

* * *

Philia barely opened her eyes. The sunlight was not strong, and she can tell that it was about 7 in the morning. And yet, she remembered sleeping in a bed, Cloudex's bed to be exact, her head on a pillow, not on a surface with beating noises beneath.

"Good morning sleepy head." Cloudex said, "You somehow slept on my chest last night. I didn't want to wake you up so I didn't move when I woke."

"How thoughtful… good morning…" Philia still in her half awaking state. His chest was warm compared to the chilly atmosphere in the Autumn. Without realizing it, their hands were still holding together, like linked by chains.

After Philia rolled off of Cloudex's chest, he went to the kitchen, and just when he was starting to make their breakfast, a scratching noise was heard on the doorstep.

 ** _*Scr- scr- help-*_**

He thought he heard wrong, but when he heard the word help mixed with the scratching noise he rushed to the door, and opened the door. Yet there was not a trace to be seen, let alone a fairy.

"Help- help mister-"

The weak stuttering words came from his feet, and as he looked down. There lies a grey cat lying on his back.

"Help- mister-" the noise kept saying.

"Um, anyone here?" Cloudex still unaware the fact that only him and the cat are present at the doorstep.

"It is I who was calling help for ages you dumb fairy! The cat! Cough- Cough." the noise coughed.

Cloudex kneeled and looked at the cat closely. "No. Way." he said, "You can talk?"

"Yes I can! Now please give me some food, I haven't eat a dust in 2 days…" the cat said slowly.

"Hmm? What's the noise at the doorstep Cloudex?" Philia came walking.

"Philia, just don't be freaked out, but for now, let's feed this talking cat." he picked up the grey cat and went inside, placing him on the table.

"You, can talk?" Philia looked at the cat closely, with her eye level at the cat's head, while Cloudex busying in the kitchen.

"Yes lady I can, now please let me eat some food…" The cat weakly said.

* * *

 _ **The moonlight will always guide you and the one you care so much to the mutual treasure, that is, until a talking cat appears.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Thus spoke the cat

_**What does the cat have to say?**_

* * *

''Ahhhh that's the spot…''the cat purred in delight.

"Of course, I made it!'' Philia said proudly.

*I wouldn't say that so loudly but…* Cloudex rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, thank you strangers. I haven't met people this good in ages…" the cat licked it's paws and groomed itself.

"Though, a little question," Cloudex asked, "Why can you talk?"

"Ohhhh that's a long story.

You see, I wasn't a cat to begin with. I am but a simple fairy as well. But then one day I was suddenly knocked out cold and took me to some sort of lab or rather, a dungeon. She did so many tests and experiments on me… and one time it went wrong. I got turned into a cat. I used this opportunity and sneaked out of her demonic palm.

And here I am."

''Wow. That's a story.'' Cloudex raised his eyebrows.

"It's true!" The cat meowed back.

"Wilfred!" A girl's voice suddenly shouted from afar.

"Oh. No." the cat had his eyes wide open in fear.

In an instant a young girl bursted through the door and picked up the cat, nuzzling it.

"Wilfred! Oh I missed you!" the girl beamed.

"Um, you are?" Philia asked.

"Wilfred's lover, Kimiko."

"I think I'm starting to piece what exactly is going on." Cloudex shrugged. "Nice to meet you, Princess Kimiko."

"Princess?" Philia stared at the girl.

"Sumeragi's spoiled sister." Cloudex whispered.

"Um, I never knew he had a sister."

"Anyhow, I'm sure my Wilfred caused you a lot of trouble. So… sorry!" The princess dashed out of the door and flew away with Wilfred the cat in her arms in a hurry.

"Well, that was random." Cloudex commented.

"What now?" Philia asked.

"Hmm." Cloudex sat down on the chair and thought for a bit.

"I mean, let's get back to farming!" She didn't quite understand what he is thinking about.

"We have to move."

"Huh?"

Cloudex dashed right outside and Philia followed, not understanding what he meant.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, in the air**_

"We found the renegade's place, and confirmed it." Kimiko spoke to a phone crystal, "Just engage as you want~"

"Bleh! That girl's a really bad cook!"

The cat leaped out of Kimiko's arms and poofed into a pile of smoke, into the man in green with the hunter hat.

"At least you did great for a ruse."

"Now, now, I'm no actor."

"Anyhow, you joining the fight?"

"I'm just gonna wait for them quietly…"

* * *

 _ **Cloudex's log cabin**_

"This place should have been under a protection spell. Normally people cannot reach this place nor see it. But this spell fails in the night. Someone must have stumbled upon it and told someone else." Cloudex explained.

For the first time, Philia saw a little bit of panicked look on his face.

"Look, I'll tell you the details, once we get out of here."

He rushed to the plains and kneeled down, whispering something. Philia stood back at the cabin and watched him, when suddenly the earth shook and started to rise. She lost her balance for a bit and quickly regained it. As she can only see her vision rising.

"Philia! Get back into the cabin!"

The two ran back to the cabin as Cloudex suddenly halted and looked back, drawing his sword and deflected a fireball from the skies.

"Cloudex, today, I'll take your life!" A muscular looking Salamander flew down and swung his sword, only to be blocked by the greatsword of Cloudex.

"A Salamander…"

His eyes stared back into the Salamander, who had a short spiky burgundy hair, aging about in his thirties, and extremely muscular, wearing the usual crimson Salamander armour.

"You were the one who raided our base! Don't you forget it!"

Cloudex locked his swords together, until he stepped back and turned around, slicing a bullet flying towards him in half.

"Nya~ you're strong just as I expected~"

The Cat Sith on top of the cabin flicked her ears and blew on the smoking mouth of the gun. She had a snow white hair and she wears an unusual clothing seen in Alfheim. Somewhat like a cowgirl shirt with jeans and boots.

Cloudex shifted his attention and a flute whistle was heard, along with a swordwave, that knocked him back as he blocked the blow. A Pooka with the hunter hat looked down on the Alph Spriggan and with a flute in his hand. His long silver hair flowed from the back and he was clad in green, with a gold cape.

"Bloody hell." Cloudex whispered. He didn't know all of these people, but he was sure they all came for him. The thought process is simple. Vesper was the strongest of all heroes of their own clan, and these heroes are mostly under their leaders. Unlike Spriggans, these other clans do not like renegades. Renegades in a sense weakens the clans' manpower, and in turn cuts their competitiveness weak. In addition, renegades who, if possible, climb the world tree are not regarded as the clan who climbed it. The war would be meaningless.

This can only mean one thing, a new war has begun.

"Your target is only me, so let's take this fight away from my home." Cloudex shouted to the three fighters and spread his wings. His eyes flared up and gas starts to sprout out. He dashed upwards and faced the three fighters as he eyed them and in a flash the fight began. Clashes of swords and bullets fired but Cloudex held his ground firmly as he darted around and switching between aggressive and defensive maneuvers.

Philia hid in the cabin as she looked outside, the landscape moving to the right. The land she is on is moving. She figured that they are moving to the north but she had no idea that the land was a creature. It surprised the three men as the finally noticed the animal.

A giant turtle with the cabin and farms on its back, stomping everything in its path, and it was moving relatively fast for its size.

Philia remembered that the more north the go, the harsher the climate. Indeed snow and hail starts to form and fall as the turtle moved through the tundra slowly. The visibility outside starts to become foggy with snow as the four kept fighting on.

"Lenora, this is getting bad!" The Salamander shouted out as their ability to fly starts to wither.

"Nya, I know! But I ain't letting this bird away!" The Cat Sith, Lenora replied as she fired another shot at the Alph.

"You idiot! You're gonna get us all kill- gah!" The Salamander was hit from behind by Cloudex while he turned his head around, falling from the skies.

"Oren!" The Pooka and Cat Sith flew down under the skies to get the Salamander, disappearing into the blizzard. Cloudex took a chilly breath and puffed a little bit of smoke as he flew back down as well and found the moving giant, landing on its back and ran back into the cabin.

"Philia! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" Philia replied and rushed up to him, placing her hands on his chest, and suddenly slapped his face, "You dummy!"

"Wha-"

"One versus three? You big idiot! And out in the weather like this? I was worried sick!" Philia hammered her fist at his chest while Cloudex just stood there, letting Philia vent her emotions out on him.

"Alright… I'm sorry ok…?" He sighed and patted Philia's head, "I'm sorry."

He sat down at the table and put his sword down, "Go to sleep Philia, I have some other stuff to work with."

She didn't understand why, but she was feeling tired as well. As she drifted to sleep, she didn't think about where they were going to exactly, nor was given an explanation.

"Alright, head to the Mistral Woods." Cloudex whispered to the turtle as it moved through the storm and ice, turning to the west.

* * *

 _ **And onwards the heroes go, into a new adventure, chased from their home.**_


	7. Chapter 7: The Tree

_**Everything changes after a long sleep**_

* * *

Philia opened her eyes and found herself on the bed. Naturally, she went to their room to ease her mind after whatever happened yesterday. A reason from Cloudex is yet to be heard from him. But when she can see clearly, she noticed she was in a different room. Same furniture, but different walls and flooring. The walls were boards no more, but pure original wood. The floor as well. The room is more like a dug out square inside a tree. But as she looked, glitters were seen in between the cracks. She dashed out of the room and she was met with a circular corridor, with the same flooring and walls, and a staircase leading for up and down.

There was never a staircase in a single story cabin.

She rushed downstairs, down another floor, and saw Cloudex outside from the windows. A bit dirty at that.

She ran outside of the building and Cloudex turned his head around. "Oh, you're awake."

"I need… an explanation…" she huffed and lifted her head up. Cloudex is wearing a white plain coat and with his headgear gone, the other clothings remained the same however. In addition to that, she looked behind him and saw only mist, "and more questions to be had. Where are we?"

"Alright, I'll tell you everything, for now, let's get back inside the tree, no one is following us." He said and started walking back to where Philia came from.

"What tree?" She asked, puzzled, and as she turned her head around, she was answered. In the mist where she ran from, erected a huge tree, it's bark glittering, and it's leaves shining even no sunlight is passing through the thick mist.

"Come on, don't just stand there." Cloudex said.

"So, here we are," Cloudex moved his finger in a eight figure until he stopped at a point between the Pooka territory and the World Tree, Yggdrasil. "We are in the Mistral Woods."

"What about the cabin?" Philia asked, "Last I checked we weren't living inside a tree."

"That, you see, I placed a space illusion spell. When we were in the cabin, space was bent to look like we were in a cabin. From outside, it was but a cabin as well. I did it so that people would not notice to huge glowing glittering tree that's now my home. For now though, removing it is better to blend into the misty Mistral Woods."

"Moving land?"

"Right now, this tree is on top of a giant turtle. Currently it dug out a hole and the back of its shell is earth, hiding itself. Does that explain it?"

"And you can command it."

"Yes."

"Ok. I know why you were attacked. I now know what in the world is happening. This doesn't make a lot of sense, but I've seen worse." Philia narrowed her eyes and leaned back against the sofa.

Cloudex sighed and stood up, "Sorry for dragging you into this war. They know I'm an Alf renegade and they will do anything to let me say how to get on top of the World Tree."

"It's fine."

"Just… feel at home. Get familiarized to the new look of your home." Cloudex said and rolled up the map and headed upstairs.

Philia watched him go up and sat there for a while. It was a bit too much to take in in one day. For one, Cloudex is being hunted down for being an Alf and for defeating Vesper. For two, who knows what more he is hiding from her? He seemed more distant than ever before.

"But now is not the time to dwell on such things." She told herself and started to explore her surroundings.

The lower ground floor is very open. A spaceful kitchen with all the equipment there is and a pantry taking up one third of the floor. The last one third is the bathroom and toilet, with a large wooden bathtub to go with.

The ground floor is one large circular room serving as the dining and living room. On one side there is a normal rectangular dining table, and along the walls were cupboards and a small bar. The other side is the usual sofa set with a fireplace. A bit empty for such a larger house.

The first floor is another circular corridor with two sides. On one side is an open library, with several shelves of books, and on the other side is another sitting area, with beanbags as seats and stumps as tables.

The second floor is much different from the rest. It has four rooms. One is a storage room, the other next to it is the map room, where Cloudex just walked out of. The third is the bedroom, and the last is a so called "Treasure room", which Cloudex didn't like Philia going in, but still had to give up. Inside the room was nothing gold and rich. Instead it is an old room where pictures and a large katana was places at the end of the room.

The top floor is the crown of the tree, wide open and empty. From there, Philia could see the harvested fields down at the land.

"So, how come you took this moving tree as your home?" Philia asked Cloudex as they stare into the nothingness and mist.

"Well it's a long story. There was this treasure called Eve Rowan Wood, harvested from a golden tree. Legend has it that weapons made from it will forever stay sharp, ships made from it will never sink, furniture of this wood will be forever preserved, leaves of the tree is the best material for armour. But the most important of all is that grind the wood to dust and it becomes the antidote of all diseases, Millennium Cure.

I once searched for this tree to take a look of myself, and because it was challenging. No one has ever found it. And when I stumbled upon it, I realized why. It was always moving, since it was grown on the back of a turtle. But I decided to make a deal with the turtle: I will keep the tree safe from others, in exchange, I get to live with it."

"Why did it agree to such a request though?"

"Maybe I am an Alf? Who knows." Cloudex shrugged.

"What happened between the time when you fell from the World Tree Yggdrasil and when you found the Eve Rowan?" Philia asked.

"That will be for another time…" Cloudex turned around and walked down the stairs.

"Tell me Cloudex, are there more things you are hiding from me?" She looked back, asking.

"A lot. But I guarantee, someday I would have said all the things I hid." He replied, not looking back, and continued walking down.

Philia looked up on the tree and it's leaves.

"When would that be… Cloudex?"

* * *

 _ **Along a river bank**_

"Oren woke!"

Wilfred shouted out to the Cat Sith and the Salamander lifted his torso and sat up.

"Ughhhh... that bastard, slamming me to the ground…" he cracked his neck and mumbled.

"At least you didn't lose your memory."

"Nya! Oren!" Lenora jumped out from the bushes with her flintlock in hand, kneeling down next to Oren.

"I'm fine." Oren shook his head, "Where's Cloudex?"

"We lost him," The Pooka replied, "Cause we had to save you."

"Idiots. You could have left me for dead." The Salamander snickered, "Now what. We have to go back and report to our leaders we failed?"

"Nya~ not me, I wanted to hunt the Alf myself."

"I guess that's the only choice for me." Oren said and stood up, "It is my duty anyways."

"Good luck on that then." Wilfred followed and sprouted his wings, "I'll just return to my musical piece writing. People were really excited about it." After that, he flew away.

"Nya… I'll just get back to the ranch then. It's been fun while the truce lasted." Lenora shrugged and flew away as well, leaving the Salamander hero by the bank.

* * *

 _ **A crack starts to open up when a war starts…**_


	8. Chapter 8: The Past

_**All heroes fates are intertwined**_

* * *

For days Cloudex went out and back for recon and for a walk. Eventually as Philia waited while watching the misty scenery, snow finally fell. Winter has arrived.

She knew very well nations and clans are currently fighting over Cloudex, and that she is a lead on him. In other words, she is also wanted.

It brought her back to years before, when another war broke out, and another before that as well.

15 years ago

In the blazing fire, amongst the smoke, Haikyo is burning. Spriggans fled and fought their way out as the Alfs came down. For many, it is their first sight on the Legendary fairies. Their wings were white and shining silver. The army had hexagonal wings, while some, the alphas, has avian ones that were like digitalized. But they did not come down for peace. They were looking for someone.

"I swear, I don't know anything! Gah!" The Spriggan pleaded for his life before a sword went through his torso. He bursted into a Remaining Light, which was then put out by a stomp from a Alf solider. The solider looked to his left and walked to a little girl, whose hair was auburn and gold. Crying and knelt, she looked up when the shadow of the solider casted on her. His sword raised, and her eyes widen, when a katana suddenly plunged through the Alf's back, and the solider fell to his knees and met the same fate of the Spriggan that he killed. Through the flames, the girl saw a man clad in white. He had a pair of wings that was nothing like a fairy's. It was huge, and on it were mysterious blue markings that she has never seen. His left hand was on fire with blue flames in the shape of a claw. The man's face was covered by his own shadows, but his blue eyes shown through the dark clearly. He looked down, and knelt before the crying girl. At that instant he drew his sword again, and held it above his head-

And a brick fell from the burning building, onto the blade, and cut in half before it even hit the girl.

He sheathed his katana, and picked the girl up. For the first time, she felt a warmth that would made her never forget the scene. She leaned on the man's shoulder, wrapped her arms around the man as they walked out of the burning capital.

After that, the girl reunited with her family outside of Haikyo, whilst the white man vanished into the darkness. This girl was Philia.

This was the War of the Alf. One of the battles that went down in history and in the girl's mind was the Battle of Haikyo, where the Alfs invaded and left thousands dead. Overnight however, none of the soliders returned to the Yggdrasil. They disappeared into thin air. They say the one who they were searching was an Alf Renegade. But no one knew for sure. This was also the battle which Jennifer decided to make Haikyo impenetrable, by all means.

5 years later

Another war broke out again. Seven renegades fought the nine nations as they stood their ground. The main cause was that they had info no other clans had. The hunt for the renegades began as their info was not only about the World Tree, but also Alfheim's Ten Holy Treasures. One of which was the Eve Rowan Tree, as Philia remembered.

The Ten Holy Treasures were weapons that have immense power and gives it's wielder the power to climb the World Tree, legend has it. It was one of the reasons the nations fought over it and against one and another.

As for the seven renegades, they were regarded as the strongest fairies in the whole Alfheim. They were thought to be the ones who could climb the World Tree if they worked together. But that did not happen.

Their names were unknown, but they had their own ethphiets.

There was the Red Phoenix, Yellow Eagle, Blue Jay, Green Falcon, Grey Starling, Black Swan, and White Peacock. Their names were after how they fought and what they wear.

But to Philia, White Peacock would be her idol. She was certain the one who saved her back when Haikyo was burning was exactly the White Peacock. While people had rumors they were evil and ruthless killers. Philia thought the opposite. She believed that they had a reason for fighting against the nations.

Philia had a crazy idea. She went to the treasure room to confirm it for sure. The katana. She opened the door and closed it behind her. The sword leans against the wall, waiting for her. The hilt was in a white colour while the sheath in blue. She edged towards it slowly and grabbed it with both of her hands. It was heavy and in an abnormal size. She took hold of the hilt, and unsheathed the sword slightly, and out came a normal katana blade that doesn't look anything special, except that it's back edge is wide and have a v-shape canal running down it's back.

"Ho-o maru." Cloudex's voice appeared behind Philia. "One of the Holy Treasures."

"Cloudex…" Philia asked, "How old are you again?"

"That's a nonsensical question to us Alfs," he replied, looking out to the misty window, "We are immortal, but not undead."

"That means…" Philia muttered, "You're the White Peacock."

"Sorry?"

"White Peacock! One of the Seven Renegades five years ago! And the one who saved me!"

Cloudex looked up to the ceiling and pondered, "Now I kind of get what you were saying. I did save a girl like, just fifteen years ago. Time passed quick, huh?"

"And this sword is the katana you used to save me."

"No. That katana is now the Gale Dragon." Cloudex shrugged, "I asked Tom to reforge it."

Philia put the sword down and looked at him directly.

"Cloudex. Thank you. For saving my life."

"Philia…"

"You were my idol, you know?"

"Someone's approaching."

From afar, a flute whistled.

* * *

 _ **Just as the rift closed, another battle begins**_


	9. Chapter 9: Philia vs Wilfred

_**Danger looms**_

* * *

A sword wave suddenly hit the tree and shook it violently. Philia fell down and Cloudex clinged to the doorframe.

"What was that?" Philia asked, "An enemy?"

"Yes… but his aura is far away." Cloudex helped Philia up and ran out, before his hand was tightly clamped by Philia's and looked back.

"Cloudex, let me handle this."

"Huh? No way!" Cloudex refused, "I know you can fight, but what if you can't beat him?"

"That's the point. I might not be able to defeat him, but I can stall him so you can prepare to run." Philia explained and rushed down stairs, "It's the least I can do!"

"Wait!" Cloudex tried to stop her, but she was long gone before he got to the door.

* * *

 _ **In the forest**_

Philia jumped from the erupted roots to another, dashing across the mist in the direction where the attack came from. She slid under the fallen trunk and continued running before she heard music up ahead. She halted and hid behind a tree. She saw a clearing up ahead, and in the middle of it was a bard looking person with a green hunter's hat, surrounded by stumps. She recognized it. He was one of the people that attacked Cloudex when they escaped. The bard put his lips to the flute and played it. A beautiful melody began as he played while Philia watched from the shadows.

Suddenly, he played a high pitched screech. A cut wave emerged from the holes of the flute and cut the tree in its way clean in half.

Philia moved in closer and stepped on a patch of grass, making noise. The bard turned suddenly and played the screech again, attacking her. She rolled forward and jumped onto a stump, which provoked him to attack again at her spot. She jumped from stump to stump as the barrage of the wave did not stop with its screeches. Before she know it, she was already close to him within a few meters. She could not dodge the next attack.

Just as she jumped and landed on the next stump, a branch fell off a tree and hit a stump far away from her. The bard frowned and turned, attacking the spot, before forming a stance with his flute prepared.

Philia noticed the weirdness in his movements and stayed quiet, watching his next move. As he turned around again, she noticed why. His eyes were shut.

She had an idea. She picked up a rock just below her feet, and threw it away. As it lands, the bard attacked the landing spot.

"It's a clichéd thing again." Philia thought, "Relying on his hearing to map out his surroundings."

She drew her dagger out, jumped high behind him, attacking from above. But the bard looked up and dodged, making her attack miss before snapping his fingers at her.

"Crap, I was under the impression he was blind!" She thought.

She saw the bard snapped his fingers, the next moment she felt a punch to the gut, making her fall to her knees and clutching her stomach.

"I'll let you on something about me. I'm not blind. I just can't open my eyes when I use my Keinan."

"Kei…nan…? Blagh!" She asked before spitting out a huge load of water.

"It's what us heroes of nations have." Wilfred the bard replied before preparing to snap his fingers again.

"My Keinan is Sound Vibration. I can turn sounds emitted by me into solids and attack. You know what happens when one snaps his fingers? It first creates a chamber in your palms, then when you snap, air is pushed out as it escapes and makes a sound. That sound is like a punch with the velocity of a bullet.

Of course, the solid sounds don't go at the speed of sound. They are much slower."

"Then there isn't much I can do about it." Philia thought to herself.

"Now that I think about it, I remember you. You're the one who fed me that disgusting cat food of yours!"

"Cat food? Now I get it… he was the cat we met!"

"Now then, where is Cloudex?"

"Like hell I'll tell you." She stood up, still wobbly from the punch she received, "I don't even know where he is now."

"Well then, I'll just have to make you talk." He closed his eyes and prepared to snap. As soon as those eyes closed, Philia threw out a rock to her right and ran away. Wilfred shifted his attention and attacked the rock, before noticing the footsteps.

"Tch." He chased after the Spriggan.

"Fog doesn't help me hide from him." Philia told herself as she continued to run. A sword wave came from behind as she dodged and kept on running. An ingenious idea came to mind. She stopped running and carved out a block out of a tree with her blade and carried it away as she sunk the spine of her dagger into the block over and over again.

Wilfred chased Philia relentlessly and sounded yet another attack. He heard the wave slicing everything in it's path before it broke and split into two halfs.

"What the-" he frowned and made an even more powerful attack this time. Again however a part of it broke off and dissipated. "What is it that is blocking the waves?" He opened his eyes and stopped his barrage of attacks. Suddenly, as he stepped on a pile of grass, a cicrle of rope appeared at his feet and tied his feet tight, before lifting him up and dropping his flute.

"A trap?!" He exclaimed. A shadow ran at him and held both of his hands tight.

"Gotcha." Philia smirked, "Now you can't do anything."

"Nope, I got you." Wilfred shut his eyes and whistled right in Philia's face, with his ability, knocking her out.

"The whistle is only for extreme close range… not for a moment would I thought it is viable." The bard sighed in relief and took out a small knife from his pocket, cutting the rope and let him fall from the trap.

"Ouch." He shook his head as he got back up and walked to the unconscious Philia, tied her up with the ropes, "Still, how did she nullify my attacks…?" He looked around and saw a block of wood lying on the ground. He picked it up and looked at it. Dozens of small holes were carved into the block. "I see! This block must be absorbing the sounds."

"Now then, time to get her back and ask her questions…" she picked both his flute and Philia up as he walked back in the direction of the Pooka capital, "I didn't expect to find them in my singing and training area."

* * *

 _ **Outside of Mistral Woods**_

"Ok… I made it out. But Philia…" Cloudex looked back.

"Listen, I have a very good chance to be captured. Go to Kresstellia, find a Gnome called Strea. I'll find a way to escape Tredan, capital of Pookas. I know the place there. Then we will meet at Alne, ok? I've a plan."

Those were the last words Philia told Cloudex before running away to fight the Pooka bard.

"Great… Strea was it?" Cloudex whispered to himself as the massive turtle went in the direction of Kresstellia.

"Please be safe Philia," he clenched his hands into a fist, "Or else I'll chop that bard into pieces…" he muttered as his left eye changed into white.

* * *

 _ **The omen starts with the eye…**_


	10. Chapter 10: Search for Strea

_**The search for Strea begins**_

* * *

 _ **Kresstellia**_

The air is dark and dusty. A crane lowers the large bucket from above and the Gnomes steadied it with their arms. The conveyer belt kept rolling and rolling with ores dropping from it at the end and into the container. With a loud boom one of the shafts spewed out dark musky air and several Gnomes walked out, with their body fully charred and dusty and coughing. Amongst the crowd a fairy in white walked from the dust and continued down the slope.

Kresstellia is essentially a huge mine and the capital for the underground living Gnomes. Gnomes had a pact with the Leprechauns. The former supplies ores and metals to the latter and they forge weapons for both countries, until Ragnarok. The pact lasted for centuries and still on going even with the recent war for the said Alf.

Cloudex dusted his shoulders and and looked around. He had no idea where to start. Strea could be anyone. He also had to sneak into the capital since he would not be allowed in normally, leaving the Eve Rowan behind in a nearby woods.

But for all he know, Strea is a girl's name. So he would be looking for a female Gnome.

"That would be easier said than done…" he muttered and sighed. He continued down the deep mines and from time to time looked inside the mineshafts.

"Halt! You're not a Gnome, aren't you?" Before Cloudex knew it, he was surrounded by guards with their spears pointing at him.

"Oh… really? That soon?" He sighed again and drew his sword.

* * *

 _ **Tredan, inside the central tent**_

"Hey, wake up!"

Philia could barely open her eyes. She tried to move her limbs but she soon found out her hands were tied to a pole behind her.

"Oh, she's awake." The sound of the bard was in front of her. She shook her head to make herself awake and looked up.

"Well, let's not waste anymore time. On behalf of the Pooka Queen, I ask you again, where is Cloudex?" Wilfred asked in a soft tone.

"Like hell… I'll tell you." She was still dizzy.

"Sir, she isn't that awake yet." A girl's voice sounder from the board's behind.

"You're right. Get me a bucket of hot water, Sachi."

"Yes sir." The girl named Sachi nodded and headed out of the room, leaving only Wilfred and the tied up Philia.

"Look, missy, I'm a gentleman. But I can also be a violent person if you won't talk." Wilfred leaned in and said to the Spriggan.

"We'll see…" Philia muttered.

"Sir, here's your bucket…" Sachi came back with a bucket filled with steaming hot water. Philia could see much more clearly now. The girl had a beret on her head and wearing a light blue dress with a chest plate and belts. She had white long gloves and stockings with black boots, and a mark under her right eye.

"Now then, time to wake you up." Wilfred took the bucket and prepared to throw the water at Philia.

"Idiot. Should have tied my legs as well."

"Huh?"

The moment the bucket is in Philia's range, she kicked the bucket up and scalding hot water poured onto Wilfred, leaving him screaming and rolling on the floor.

"Come, Feather Rift!" Philia shouted as Sachi watched in surprise. After a few seconds the dagger broke through the wall and landed onto Philia's hands. "Thank Odin Wonder Metals react to their users." She cut the rope and looked at Sachi. An idea came to mind where she can probably escape Tredan unscathed.

"Sachi is it?" Philia went to the shivering girl's back and put her dagger on the girl's neck, "You're now my hostage~" she said with a dirty smirk.

"Guards!" Wilfred screamed, "Get the prisoner!"

"Let's move." Philia commanded and left the room, escaping the tent with Sachi in her possession, whilst the armed guards chased after them.

* * *

 _ **Kresstellia, deep in the mines**_

"Get the giant!" A Gnome guard told his subordinate before being knocked back by the Gale Dragon.

"Damnit! None of you would tell me where Strea is?" Cloudex slammed another guard back against the wall.

Suddenly, a loud thump was heard behind the Alf.

"Here comes the giant!" The guards suddenly retreated back and forming a circle around Cloudex. He looked back, and a three meter tall giant stood before him. He had shackles on his wrists and legs, while carrying an enormous pickaxe behind him. Wearing nothing but a pair of shorts.

"You are Cloudex… am I right?" The giant Gnome asked.

"You wouldn't be Strea, wouldn't you?" Cloudex raised one of his eyebrows.

One of the guards unlocked the cuffs on his limbs and in that instant the giant punched Cloudex with a left hook. The shackles fell to the ground as Cloudex was knocked into the rocky walls with the greatsword protecting him.

"That was close…" Cloudex muttered and released himself from the walls. "He is more dangerous than I thought he would be."

"I know Strea. If you want to see her, defeat me." The giant taunted and rested his pickaxe on his shoulder.

"Oh! Now that's a way to encourage someone." Cloudex replied and dashed into the fray.

He jumped up and attacked from above, with his attack blocked by the giant. With a left swing the pickaxe moved horizontally and Cloudex, with his greatsword, took the attack head on. He stepped back and did a spin attack, slashing upwards, but he missed. As the giant leaned back, he lifted his leg and kicked Cloudex right in the gut. He was send flying and hit the wall again. The attack didn't stop there. He threw the pickaxe and was narrowly dodged by the Alf as he pushed himself away from the wall.

He ran in circles as the giant pulled his weapon from the wall and kept attacking him. Strikes and punches and kicks. Cloudex was forced into a defensive position and he tried to block the shots but he was easily overpowered. The guards cheered on everytime he was hit.

Eventually, Cloudex could no longer escape.

He stood there leaning to his left while his sword is on the right. The giant stepped forward and looked at him.

"Are you done?" He asked, putting his left hand on his waist.

"I didn't really want to make it come to this but… you leave me no choice." Cloudex stood right up again and sank his sword into the earth, cracking his neck and suddenly stomped the ground. The Gale Dragon flew into the air and landed on Cloudex's right hand, positioned on his left. He then sliced horizontally and one of the blades shifted sides, changing it's form and turned into a single side curved blade, gleaming blue and bright. His eyes starts to smoke and chains of blue fire erupted from his left hand, wrapping around his arm and forming a huge burning claw. The left of his mouth started flaming as well and it formed a mask shielding the left of his lower face with fangs on it.

"Goodness gracious." The giant stared at the man in flames. So did the guards as the cheering died down.

Cloudex opened his eyes and dashed right in with super speed, holding his pose.

The giant saw him coming from afar and started to swing his pickaxe in circles, preparing to block the attack.

In an instant, even before the giant could react, he spun around and sliced diagonally down from top right. He was behind the giant already.

The afterglow of the sword traced his movements, and slowly, they retracted back to the blade. As it does that and ended, a wound opens up on the giant's chest and blood spilled out as he fell to the ground.

"It was nice meeting someone who could force me to fight in this form." Cloudex looked back and eyed at the guards. His flames menaced them and made them ran away in fear.

"You defeated me…" the giant spoke, "Strea is a librarian down in the library."

"Shh." Cloudex retracted his flames and took out a healing flask, used it on the giant instead.

"Why?" He asked.

"You're a captured renegade, right? A prisoner. What's your name?"

"Daigo."

"Come with me. We have a mission." Cloudex helped the giant up.

Daigo was shocked for a moment, before smiling, "Gladly."

"Now, let's find this Strea…" The two talked deeper down into the capital with Gnomes screaming and running for their lives as they see the two.

* * *

 _ **The search is coming to a close, as Philia met someone unusual…**_


	11. Chapter 11: Sachi's resolve

_**With a hostage in hand, Philia continued her escape…**_

* * *

"Surround her!" The Pooka guards split up and and joined with the ones heading towards the intruder. In a short notice Philia is completely surrounded with spears pointing at her.

She put the dagger closer to Sachi's throat and clenched her fist.

"He-help!" Sachi's face went pale and pleaded for mercy. Her knees went jelly and even a bit of liquid drips and flows down her thighs.

"He-hey, Sachi…" Philia looked down and asked, "Did you just…"

"I didn't went to the toilet…" Her face went crimson and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Well… sorry."

Wilfred walked into the circle and prepared to snap his fingers. His skin was smoking and his whole body was red and wet throughout.

"Rule of Pookas, don't care about the hostage, catch the assassin!" He yelled in a fit of rage and snapped his fingers, attacking both Sachi and Philia.

"Watch out!" Philia moved her blade away from Sachi's neck and used the spine of the dagger to fight the solid air. The air soon became a gas as the effects of the Wonder Metal kicked in.

"What?" Wilfred said in pure shock.

"Sir…" Sachi cried and whimpered as she fell to the ground on her knees, "I thought you cared about me… weren't you the one who saved me before?"

He fell in silence for a bit, then yelled again at the soliders, "Rule of Pookas!"

"Don't care about the hostage, catch the assassin!" The rest shouted as well. Then they moved in and charged at the two.

"Sir Wilfred…" Sachi could not believe what she heard.

Philia blocked and dodged the attacks of the spears, while doing the same for her hostage as well. The fight went on for a while as Sachi noticed how Philia was trying to keep her alive.

"Why? I'm your hostage?" She asked.

"Because you don't deserve to die!" Philia kicked one of the soliders back, "Why would I have to kill someone who isn't attacking me?"

"You…"

"Hey, get up and run! You're not my hostage anymore, you know?"

Sachi stood up and still a bit wobbly on her feet. She walked towards the solider crowd and the guards stopped their attack.

"I'll take this." She snatched a spear from one of the armed Pooka and walked away from the fight, towards the bard himself.

"I'm sorry Sachi. You did well enduring being a hostage though." Wilfred sighed of relief, "I am glad you're alright."

She didn't say anything, looking down with the spear in her hands. She then did something unimaginable.

She bent down and took off her panties. The ones that were stained.

Wilfred could not be more bewildered by what he was seeing.

She walked past him slowly yet in total silence. He couldn't care less in fact. All he had in his mind is to capture Philia.

Suddenly he was gagged from behind and a blade of the spear was at his neck. The gag was the pair of underwear indeed.

"Guards, look over here!" Sachi yelled.

The soliders stopped their assault and looked over to Sachi, who now captured and had Wilfred as his hostage.

"How does it feel to be a hostage now, sir Wilfred? You let me down…"

"Mmnnmmf, hmmmnnn!" The hostage tried to tell for help but it was no use, as the liquid drenched in the gag squeezed out by his pleas.

"Lieutenant Sachi? What are you-" the guards asked.

"Rule of Pookas?" She asked.

The guards stopped for a while and murmured amongst themselves.

"Don't care about the hostage, capture the assassin!"

The guards shifted their aggro and began to charge at Sachi.

"Mmnnmmf!" The last screams of Wilfred were sounded and cut short before Sachi drove the spear into his throat, killing him and watched him turned into a Remaining Light. She then split it into two with her spear so that he could not be resurrected.

"Philia!" She shouted out, "Run while you can!"

But Philia was no longer at her spot.

The guards turned around again and saw nothing.

A shadow appeared behind Sachi, "We're running now!"

The guards looked back, and saw no one in front of them.

The two girls were gone.

* * *

 _ **In the air, away from Tredan**_

"Philia? I thought you were a Spriggan?" Sachi asked.

"Half Spriggan, half Pooka." She said as her wings were that of a Pooka. "That is why I could fly in the capital. By the way, why did you turn on that guy and killed him?"

Sachi looked down and stayed silent for a while.

"It's ok if you don't want to tell me." Philia comforted her.

"I was a renegade before. In a group. Then I was saved by Sir- no, Wilfred when I died. He revived me."

"With the Drop of Yggdrasil?" Philia exclaimed.

"I thought he cared about me… but all I was to him was only a squire. A servant. But he saved me… And today he showed his true face. Wasn't the first time he did that. I can't, I can't…" she covered her face and started crying.

"He-hey," Philia stopped and rested her hand on Sachi's shoulders, "You can stop if it make you feel bad. Though, why did he revived you…?"

Sachi only cried harder.

* * *

 _ **Kresstellia, Library**_

A lavender haired girl walked to a bookshelf and slid the slim book in her hands into it with a tight fit.

"There, all done!" She patted the dust off her hands and rested them on her hips proudly.

"Strea!" The door opened and two figures walked in.

"Quiet! You tw- Daigo?" The girl hushed them, then looked at the giant, surprised, "I thought you are off your work until later… what happened to your chest? Oh no! Hang on!" She ran inside the storage and took out a box of medical supplies, starting to take care of Daigo as the two sat down.

"So, Ms Strea, is it? Here's the request I have…" Cloudex started to explain what happened between he was split up with Philia and the fight with Daigo, whilst she wrapped bandages around the giant's torso.

"I see. It's Philia's request… I guess I don't have a choice do I?" She sighed and her clothes shimmered into that of a purple dress and armour, with two moles on her cleavage and a red gem on the left shoulder armour.

"Let's go then, we don't have time to waste don't we?" She took off her glasses and showed her red eyes.

* * *

 _ **Two more people join the side of renegades…**_


End file.
